Destined Fate
by MaxwellsFanFic
Summary: When a 12 year old boy moves to Japan from America, things seem normal. Right? Wrong! He wakes up one morning with an egg. After that, all sorts of crazy stuff starts to happen! Read to find out! Original Character! :D
1. Arrival

**This is a remade version of Shugo Chara : Adventures. I made a few errors in it... and I'm gonna try and MASTER this story! So... begin!**

**(Oh yeah! AkariRedApple is awesome :D)**

"My name's Maxwell!" A short brown haired boy said to his new class. The kids just stared back. Maxwell got nervous. "Uhh, Teacher. Where's my seat.." He said nervously. The teacher turned his head to him with a smile. "Anywhere is fine!" Maxwell picked up his bag and walked to the back of the classroom. His brown hair flying around. He slumped down on his seat and opened his notebook. "In 1997, the fempo animation stuido was founded by L. L. Penko." The teacher explained. "Eh..." Maxwell made out. He looked up at the clock. The time was 1:14 . Because Max was new to Japan, he sucked at the reading and writing system. He tried sketching down what was on the board. He looked to his right. No interesting people. He looked to his left. No interesting peo- "Huh.." He silent said staring at a pink haired girl. Pink hair... I should probably concentrate. "Ok class, lunch break is in 1 minute. I'll let you off early!" Everyone rushed out of the classroom with the blink of an eye. Max stood there alone. "Excuse me, Mr Nikaidou." Max started walking up to the teacher. "I was just wondering if there was any teacher who'd be able to help me with my Japanese." Nikaidou smiled. "I can help, it'll be 15 minutes after school." Max started smiling! His blue eyes sparkling. "Thanks! I'll have to tell my parents though..." Nikaidou just smiled while Max walked out the room. He closed the door behind him. When he turned around there was a person in his face. "WAAH!"

"Please don't scare me like that!" Max said rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, sorry! I just wanted to tell you some things! My name is Tadase Hotori! I am apart of a group called 'The Guardians' " Max nodded simply. "Here are a few rules." Tadase passed a paper. Max looked at the paper. Just dress codes and do not do this stuff. "You thank!" Max said bowing. Tadase stared at him. "Uhh! I mean Thank him... Wait no Thank You! " Max laughed nervously. "So, you came in from America. Is it hard learning Japanese." Tadase asked curiously. "Yeah, I'm still a bit rusty." Tadase smiled. "One last thing! If I need help with...with something I can't talk about. Is there a teacher I can go to." Tadase just laughed slightly! "That's what the guardians are for!" He waved and walked off. Max shrugged and walked down the stairs. _"That's what the guardians are for!" _Max looked down. "Can I tell him..No. He'll just laugh at me like the others." Before he realized it, Max was staring at a wall. He sighed. "You feeling down?" A girly voice said from behind. Maxwell turned around. It was the pink haired girl from before. "Uhh...Yeah." She closed her eyes and smiled. "You wanna tell me? You don't have to though. Sorry, that was kind of a privacy invasion." Max smiled. "Dont laugh..." She pulled her hand to her chest. "Don't worry!" Max sighed. "I woke up this morning... with an egg." She looked suprised. "Follow me." She grabbed Max's hand and ran out of the building. They were about the same height. After 3 minutes of running they arrived at what seemed like a big glass building. The girl opened the door and walked inside.

There were flowers everywhere! Beautiful flowers! Pink, Blue, Red and even White! Max's eyes were in awe. "This is the Royal Garden." She said nudging her head. At the other end there was a bit of stairs. At the top of the stairs were 4 students. 2 boys and 2 girls. "Tadase-kun. This kid has an egg." Tadase's eyes widen a bit. "Maxwell was it?" Max nods. "You can call me Max though." Tadase smiles. "What bout Max-kun." Max stads there for a few seconds. "Oh! In Japan there's sayings at the end of names..." Max said silently. "This is Nagihiko, Rima and Yaya." Tadase points out. "Wait, so what does an egg have to do with this..." Max asks. "Read this book." _After reading the book. _"Uhh..When will it hatch." Max asks. When he looks up he sees little floating people around the 5 guardians. "Floating people?!" Max freaks out. Three from the pink haired girl flies over. A small pink haired one, a small blue haired on and a small blonde haired one! "HEY!" The three say. "H..Hi!" Max replies staring at the three. "S-Sorry about them. I'm Amu." The pink haired girl says. "I'm Ran!" The small Pink one says. Max puts his hand out. "High five?" Max asks. Ran comes up and gives him a high five. "You're epic!" Max says. Ran forms a massive smile. "I'm Miki! Drawing is my specialty!" Max stares. "I'm not the best at drawing..." Miki smiles! "What about music?!" Max smiles. "I love music!" Miki smiles back! "High five?" She asks. Max nods and Miki high fives and flies over to Amu and Ran. "I'm Su! If you need fixing, leave it to me." Max nods. "What else?" Su puts a finger to her chin. "Cooking!" Max gets suspicous. "Is you're cooking good?" Su nods. Amu smiles behind Max. "HIGH FIVE!" Su gives the final high five!

_To Be Continued..._

**There's chapter 1 ! Please review ;D**


	2. Are You Sure?

**Hey Again! I got positive feedback from the first chapter! But I have a question! Do you want my writing style (From chapter 1 and 2) to be the same or do you want me to make it more formal. For example!**

**"Hey Amu!" Max said!**

**"Oh, hi!" Amu said smiling!**

**So. yeah you're choice :D (Idea from Heart-Shaped Quill) Apart from that, read on Minna and AkariRedApple is awesome :D **

Max, still in shock of these "Shugo Charas" stood back and took it all in. "Uhh." He said nervously as everyone was staring. "When will it hatch?" Amu smiled. "That's something none of us know." Max smiled back. At that moment, something struck Max's chest. His eyes widened in shock. "Agh.." He grunted falling on the ground. The only thing supporting him was his arm. "Max!" Amu said running up. Max grunted again, struggling for breath. "Amu-chan! I can sense a mystery egg!" Miki said urgently. Max collapsed. "I...just...need...a...b-breath..." He said breathing slowly. "Tadase-kun and I will go to the Mystery egg! You keep Max ok!" Amu said running off. Nagihiko walked up to Maxwell and bent down. "Do you have Asthma, or any lung problems?" He asked. "N..No." Max replied getting up. "Nagihiko, I sensed the egg as soon as he had a chest pain." Said Kusu Kusu flying over towards them. "Does that mean he can sense it?!" Yaya asked jumping over there. "Sense what?!" Max yelled. "I'm not sure.." Nagihiko replied, ignoring Max. "Not sure of what?!" Max yelled once again. "Maybe it was just a coincidence?" Rima asked softly. "WHAT?!" Max yelled again. The three turned to him. "SSHHH! We're thinking!" Rima said. Max just sighed and got up. "Well, I don't think I need to be here any mo-" He was cut off. Another chest pain. He fell sideways. This time unconcious.

"W-Where am I?" Max says slowly opening his eyes. "You're in Dangan Ronpa..." A girl said. Max shot up! "AGHH!? BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE HOPE's PEAK ACADEMY IS!" The girl giggled. "Just joking!" Max felt relieved. When his eyes came into focus, the girl turned out to be Amu. "Oh, Amu. Or do I say Amu-chan?" He asked. "Oh. Well, I guess Amu-chan is ok." She smiled. Max hopped off the hospital bed. On the way out of the door he looked behind him. The door was tagged "School Sick Bay" Max walked out. Suddenly Miki came up behind Max. "Are you ok?" She asked curious. "I feel a bit dizzy. But apart from that I'm fine! Thanks!" Max replied happy. Miki smiled and flew back to Amu. "Hey, I was just wondering." Max began. "Yes?" Amu replied softly. "What do I do if my egg hatches?" Max asked turning to Amu. "Well, uhh, just bring him to school. " Max nodded. "Also, it said in the book it's supposed to help us to reach our dreams. Is that true?" Amu smiled. "Yes, but sometimes dreams are hard to find. I guess that's why I have so many!" She ended it off with a little laugh. Ding dong, Ding dong. "Oh, it's time to go home! Well see you." Max started to walk. Then he turned around and looked at Amu. "Amu-chan." Max walked home with so many thoughts. "I wonder what my Shugo Chara will look like." Before he knew it, he was at home. "I'm home!" Max shouted. "Max! I got you a present today!" Mom said coming to the door. "OH! Really?" Mom picked up a bag and opened it. Inside was a Manga. "I looked all over town for one in English!" Max smiled. "Thank you so much!" He grabbed the present and went upstairs to read it.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Max yawned as he woke up. He looked at his egg, that was sitting on his desk. Max opened up his Manga. "Ultimate Enji! Art & Illustration by Akari." Max said aloud. "Akari sure is a good writer!" Max said getting dressed in his school clothes. He went downstairs. "Noone is awake yet." Max sighed. He quickly made himself a hot chocolate and left for school. He was so concentrated in thoughts. "Hey! Maxwell-kun!" Amu shouted out. Max didn't hear it. He was thinking really hard. "Maxwell-kun!" Amu said again. "Amu-chan, leave this to me!" Ran said smiling. She flew up to Max. "Go, Go Maxwell-kun! Go, Go Maxwell-kun!" Max turned his head to Ran. "Oh, good morning Ran!" Max said smiling. "Maxwell-kun!" Amu said once again. "Oh, good morning Amu! I mean Amu-chan! Japanese is so confusing sometimes..." He laughed. Amu joined in laughing. They started walking and talking. "Hey, just wondering. Have you read the manga written by Akari?" Max asked curiously. Amu put a finger to a chin. "Hmm, oh yeah! The Ultimate Enji one right?" Max nodded. Max was so into the conversation that they ended up at the royal gardens. "Uhh, when did we decide to go here?" Max asked. Amu shrugged and walked inside. Inside were the whole guardians. "Oh, good night everyone!" Everyone looked at him confused. "What? Oh did I say good night? OH! I meant good morning! " He nervously laughed. He walked up to the table where everyone sat down. "Ehh, my bag's moving... is that normal?" Max yelled. "It looks like something's trying to get out!" Tadase said. "It's probably his egg! Yaya want's too see his Shugo Chara!" Yaya said overly happy. "Ehh, ok." Max opened his bag where his purple egg flew out. It started to crack. But what came out was not expected... "Come again?" Max added.

_To Be Continued..._

**I feel bad for ending it off there...**


	3. The Egg or The Chara?

**Maxwell : Well, here's the author note.**

**Akari : Found you ! :D**

**Kyo : Out of all the places, you dragged me here?**

**Akari : Yep! **

**Maxwell : O.o What's going on?**

_Last Time on Destined Fate : _

_Max opened his bag where his purple egg flew out. It started to crack. But what came out was not expected... "Come again?" Max added._

The purple egg started cracking. Everyone was excited! What would he look like?! What would he character change Maxwell into in? The air was full of excitement. The egg started to crack. "Yes!" Yaya shouted out! Everyone watched with anticipation. Slowly cracking. "Almost there!" Miki added. The cracked egg parts fell to the ground. "Nice to meet you!" The chara said. "Come again?" Max added. Infront of him, his chara stood. Well more of a float... A girl. Purple hair. Blue eyes. White jacket. Black pants. "Uhh, nice to meet you too." Max studded out. Nagihiko nodded to Tadase. "Um, so you're a girl. And I'm a boy..." Max said slightly nervous. "That's right." She said smiling. "You three.." Amu whispered. "Do you know what's going on?" Ran, Miki and Su shook their heads. "My name's Aki." The shugo chara bowed. "It's Maxwell." Max said nervously. "Well, this has gone quite unusual.." Tadase said loudly. "Says the school prince." Tadase looked up. His eyes sparkled. "P..Prince?! I am no mere Prince! I am the king MWAHAHAHA! " Max sweat dropped. "What do you want to do Maxwell?" The sweet voice of the chara said. "I really don't know!" He started laughing. "Amu-chan, over here!" Nagihiko called out. Maxwell shrugged his shoulders. "So, why is it you're a girl? I don't wanna be a girl." Aki nodded. She then put up the victory sign! "I don't know the question myself!" Max looked down. "Well! At least we can have some fun!" They both started laughing. Over at the table the guardians were having a coversation. "

"Well, it's been decided then." Tadase said . "I still don't get it." Amu added. "Well Amu-chan, he gets hurts at the presence of Mystery Eggs and he's Shugo Chara's a girl." Nagihiko replied. "I'll talk to the superintendent." Tadase added. Amu turned around. "He looks like he's having fun. Girls, you can go over there!" The trio smiled and flew over to Aki. "I'm Ran, this is Miki and this is Su!" Ran pointed out. Aki smiled. "Wanna play?" Aki asked. The others nodded and they flew off. "Hey Amu-chan. You'll need to give this to him in private." Tadase asked. "W-Why me?!" She freaked out. Tadase put on a romantic smile. "For me?" Amu had a love attack. "YES! I'll do it." DING DONG DING DONG! "Oh, I gotta go peeps!" Max called out to the guardians. Aki flew over to him. "Aki! High five!" Aki high fived Max. "Wait! Maxwell-kun, let's walk home together." Amu said running up to him. Max's cheeks went a faint red, but he turned away. "Oh, s-sure. Yeah." They walked out. The 4 other guardians smiled. The two were walking across a path. "Oh, this is where my house is." Amu said stopping. "Do you want to come in?" She asked. Max stepped back. "NO! IT'S AN INVASION OF PRIVACY A-AND AND IT'S A UHH-" She laughed! "It's fine." Max came in. Noone was home so they walked upstairs. Amu took a turn on her left and Max followed. Amu went over to the window and opened it. A huge breeze came in. "Wind is so good in a summers day." Max added. Him and Aki were yawning and relaxing. Max went and stood by the window. "Hey." Amu said looking down. Max scanned her face. It looked sorrowful. Full of regret. "The other guardians wanted me to give this to you." She passed him a package. He looked at it around the window. She closed her eyes. "SORRY!" She ran up to him and pushed him out the window! Max's eyes widened as he fell down. Wind rushing past his face. "...End.." He muttered.

Aki was flying down. "MAX!" Max was going head first. He closed his eyes. The last thing he saw was Amu, staring at him at the window. Her face read "Is it gonna happen?" Max stopped midair. Something was making him float. His mouth spoke on it's own. "My own heart, unlock." Max felt everything change. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. When he opened them, he had long purple hair. And was wearing a white jacket and black jeans. He landed. "W-What is this?" He said looking at himself. "I'm so sorry! I had to.." Amu shouted out. "I-It's fine." Max turned his head noticing the hair. "Uhh! My hair?! I look like a girl." He put a hand over his mouth. He sounded the same. But more elegant and girl like. "What's going on!?" He yelled.

_To Be Continued..._

**Maxwell : Kyo's gone.**

**Akari : What?!**

**Maxwell : MWAHAHA!**

**Akari : Please..review! That'd be awesome ^^**


	4. Shop 'Till You Turn Into A Girl!

**Akari : Soo, last chapter. You turned yourself into a girl temporarily?**

**Max : Nope, I turned Maxwell into a girl temporarily.**

**Akari : But you are Maxwell!**

**Max : No I am, am Maxwell! Not Maxwell**

**Akari : That dosen't make any sense!**

**Max : And Also technically I didn't turn Maxwell into a girl. Maybe, I'm still deciding on it in the story !**

**Akari : Why are you so confusing?**

**Max : ^^ Please read Minna!**

**Akari : *anger mark* Don't have to ignore me.**

_Last Time on Destined Fate : _

_When he opened them, he had long purple hair. And was wearing a white jacket and black jeans. He landed. "W-What is this?" He said looking at himself. "I'm so sorry! I had to.." Amu shouted out. "I-It's fine." Max turned his head noticing the hair. "Uhh! My hair?! I look like a girl." He put a hand over his mouth. He sounded the same. But more elegant and girl like. "What's going on!?" He yelled. _

**The Next Day, Royal Garden**

"Max-kun isn't at school today.." A worried Amu said looking down at the table. "He'll be fine." Tadase said with a smile. Amu stood up pushing her chair back. "I need fresh air." She ran out. "Amu-chan!" Ran said flying after her. "Leave this to me." Nagihiko said walking out. Amu was running tears falling out of her eyes. "Why did I do that?" She was running full speed. Eventually she found a tree and sat down next to it. She was crying. "I almost _killed _him... He was that close to the ground." Ran, Miki and Su eventually caught up. "Amu-chan.." Ran said slowly... How could Ran cheer her up. Almost killing someone just to test something. Then it hit Ran. "Amu-chan! Negative Heart!" Ran began! Miki & Su looked at Ran with question. "Lock on!" Amu looked up at Ran who was making a love symbol with her hands. Miki and Su nodded at each other and flew up to Ran. "OPEN HEART!" The 3 yelled. Amu started to smile. "Amu-chan." Nagihiko was standing there. "I'm sure Max will be fine with it." He said happily. Amu looked down into her legs again. "Tadase wanted me to almost kill him." Amu said softly. "That was wrong of Tadase." Nagihiko added. "But Max is alive isn't he?!" Nagihiko closed his eyes and smiled. "No need to worry if I'm dead." A voice said proudly. "Just why the hell I turned into a girl." Max walked forward. Aki was by his side smiling. "That's not his character..." Amu started. "He's acting so proud." Nagi continued. "Heh heh." Max returned to his normal self. "So who's idea was it to shove me out a window?" He said smiling. Amu looked at him, filled with regret. "Amu-chan, Earth to Amu!" Max said clicking his fingers. Nagi sweat dropped. "I..almost...killed...you.." Amu said, tears forming in her eyes. "Well, no you didn't. It's the plan maker's idea." Max said awkwardly. "Why are you acting so different?" Nagi asked. "Well, when you fall to you're death and get changed into a girl, you go through an experience.." Him and Nagi laughed. "Tell me about it!" Nagi replied. Amu looked at him suspicously. "What?"

Back at the royal gardens Max was asking some questions. "So who's plan was it?" Tadase looked at him with power. "Mine." Max closed his eyes and sighed. "So.. to figure out something, you attempt murder. And If it goes wrong. You put the blame on Amu." Tadase stepped back putting his hands in front of him . "Now, don't jump the gun here. " He added a nervous laugh. "You were, weren't you!?" Tadase sighed. "Don't think I don't know how to question someone, I've watched plenty of Dangan Ronpa." Tadase started to speak. "IF, and only if it went wrong, I was going to blame it on Amu." Amu's eyes widened. **(Akari : YES! MWAHAHA Ikuto all the way!)** "You son of a-" Nagi stepped in the way. "Tadase..." DING DONG DING DONG. **(Serious Max Mode, deactivated :P)**"Well, it's friday. I'm gonna go home and watch some Anime." Max said yawning with relaxation. Aki did the same. "So Aki, what was next on the list?" Aki put a finger to her chin. "I think Pokemon The X & Y Anime." Aki and Maxwell high fived. He started to walk away. "See ya!" Everyone packed up their things except for Tadase. Who just stood there. Staring at Amu. "Maxwell-kun! Wait up. Nagi said running up to him. Soon the Royal Gardens were empty. Even with Tadase their, empty. Lonely. "Hey Amu." Max began. Him, Nagihiko and Amu were walking home. "What do you tend to do on weekends in Japan?" Amu started to think about it. "Something usually comes up." She smiled. "Now that I think about it, It's my first weekend here in Japan." Nagi had an idea. "Why don't we all meet up in the mall center tomorrow?" Nagi asked. Max smiled! "That'd be great! Here's my number if you need it." Max said handing a piece of paper over. Soon Max was walking by himself. "Aki! You gotta help me with a fashion sense!" Max said smiling. "Huh?" Aki replied. "Well, girls are good at fashion right?" Aki smiled. "You bet!" They started laughing.

"Amu-chan! What are you going to wear?!" Miki said interested. "I really don't know." Beep. Beep. Amu went over to her phone and picked it up. "Hey, Max and I will be there at 11:00 ! Meet you there :) -Nagihko" Amu read aloud. Amu looked over to her clock. "10:30... AHH! I gotta get clothes ready! But I can't decide which ones!" Amu put hands to her head! "Amu-chan! Just go with the flow." Su said instructively. Amu breathed in and picked clothes with her eyes closed. "Hey, these look nice." After she got dressed she went downstairs and ran to the Mall. She saw Nagi and Maxwell laughing at a bench. As soon as she got there they death stared her. "You're hear, a minute late." Nagi said freaking Amu out. The two smiled. "Just joking!" They all laughed. "Ok, can I get you guys to instruct me on what to do." Amu smiled. "Like a mentor?" Max nodded. "What for?" Nagi added. "Shopping! Amu will be my mentor and Aki will be my fashion picker." Nagi sweat dropped. "Sure alot just for shopping. "Hey, is that Yaya?!" Amu added pointing at the distance. Yaya came running over. "Hey guys!" Yaya said with excitement. "We all set then." They started walking until they arrived at a store named "Fashion, Pashion and Even A Cashin' " Max laughed at the name. Max went to go in the store straight away! "Stop!" Max froze at Amu's words. "You have to check the window first!" Max nodded smiling. He went over to the window. "Ohhhh." Amu smiled. "Now we can go in." Nagi and Yaya stayed back. "Those two make good friends." Nagi said smiling. "Right!" Yaya replied. In about 3 minutes Max came back with a new jacket. "Ok to a new store!" They all started walking. Nothing, Nothing, Nothing. Something spotted Max's eyes. "Hey, I'll be a sec." Max walked into a store. "What store did he go into." Amu asked. "I dunno. He slipped away." Nagi added. "Maxwell-kun!" Yaya yelled. Amu turned around spotting him in a store buying something. She only saw a glance, but a pink, purple and blue thing went into his bag. "Come!" Max said returning. The three looked at him. "It's back, not come." Amu said. "Messed it up again... oh well!" He smiled.

"Hey Maxwell-kun, what did you buy?" Amu asked him. "Oh, nothing." He said. They arrived at a shop called "Teen Dream!" Amu's eyes sparkled. Ran sighed. "She loves this store, dosen't she?" Miki asked. "Yep." Su added." They walked inside, only after checking the window of course. Max and Nagi felt awkward in the shop. "Nagi, why are we the only guys in a girl clothes shop?" Max asked. Nagi just looked at him and they both started laughing. Max walked around. "Skirts, t-shirts, dresses, shorts." Max said walking past the clothes racks. Max turned around. "Hey Nagi, can I talk to you outside." Max ad Nagihiko walked outside. "So, why did Tadase want to test me?" Nagi looked up at the sky. "He never told us exactly, but he wanted to see if you character transformed like you did. Into a girl." Max sweat dropped. He had an idea. "Hey, wanna do something funny, ok so here we *whisper whisper whisper* Amu walked outside. "Where are they?" She looked to her left to see Max and.. NO! It can't be! Nadeshiko! "Nadeshiko!" Amu called pulled her hair out. "Just me Amu-chan!" Nagihiko said smiling. "Nagi.." Amu looked sad. Nagihiko went up to her. "Sorry!" Amu looked up smiling. "Don't worry! I'll get ya back!" Max turned away from the other 3. He saw a blonde haired prince staring at him. Max ran at him. His eyes widened and he started to run away. Max didn't bother. He started walking back. "There you are! Where were you." Max smiled. "Nowhere!" Max pulled out his phone. "Ooh, time I went to watch Anime." Nagi smiled. "I'll come!"

**Max's House!**

"When Nagi said he'd come, I didn't think you would to Amu-chan." Max said nervously. They went inside. "Hi Mom! I brought some friends home." His mom came from the kitchen with a tray of fresh baked cookies. "Nice to meet you! Here's some cookies!" His mom said. Only problem, In english. Max replied in English too. "It's funny how these two don't know what we're saying!" Max's Mom smiled. "It's so hilarious! Please translate to them." Max smiled. "She said take some cookies." Amu and Nagi looked confused. "Maybe we should study english." Nagi sugested. Max went upstairs and to his room. "This is my room, I sleep in it. That's about it." Max said like a tour guide. Nagi and Amu let out a small laugh. Aki went to relax in her egg. "So what's the plan?" Ran asked. "Well, uhh. Anime I guess." Max replied. The three started watching Anime eating cookies. They laughed together, they cried together and they were in suspense together. The room was dark since they closed the blinds. "NO! Not, Naegi!" Amu said upset. "Why is Monobear executing him?" Nagi and Max were concentrating. "Maybe he's being set up!" Nagi added. "That might be the case!" Max added. **(A few spoilers for Dangan Ronpa : The Animation here!) **"Alter Ego! Yay!" Max said excited. After a while of watching Anime Max realised the time. "Oh, do you two wanna stay over?" Nagi and Amu nodded. They took out their phones and messaged their parents. "My parents are fine with it!" Nagi said. "My mom's fine with it, dad isn't thrilled with me staying at a guy's house but ok!" They all laughed. There was knock on the door. "Come in!" Max said. "Hey, you three. I've made dinner downstairs if you wanna eat!" The three went downstairs and ate pasta. "Don't usually eat that in Japan?" Max asked. "Every now and then!" Nagi replied. When they got back in the bedroom the charas were having a conversation. "We should dress Nagi and Max up like girls!" They said. Max and Nagi just blinked. "What?!" Amu stealthily hid Max in the closet while she and the charas did their work.

It was dark in the closet. "Nagi, I'll save you, as soon as I find a way out!" Nagi sighed. "Ok, for the shocking reveal for Max-kun you'll have to wait in the hall." Nagihiko went outside. "Ok, before you do you're magic, I'll character transform." Max sighed. "My own heart, unlock." Max clicked his fingers. He tingled and when he opened his eyes. Amu chucked different clothes on. "Ok, am I girly enough?" Nagi walked in, looking like Nadeshiko. "Ok, next time. Let's not get kidnapped by Amu." The three started laughing. Max changed back and Nagi dressed back. They went back to watching Anime. "I think I prefer being a boy!" Max laughed. "I don't get that option!" Amu laughed. "Anyway, so what are we watching now?" Nagi asked. Max looked at the dvds. "Well, I was suggested to watch None Piece because I've never seen it before." Amu's jaw dropped. "How! But.. what?! YOU How?!" Nagi smiled. "It's the number one selling manga in Japan. I think Amu is just a bit shocked." Nagi added. "Oh..."

**Max : Longest Chapter EVER!**

**Akari : I write like 3000 words per chapter!**

**Max : But I have stuff to do. Like editing and uhh...**

**Akari : What do you edit?**

**Max : Videos... Anyway, reviewing would be awesome!**


	5. How Can You Be Lost?

**Max : Shugo Shugo! Start it of with a "Doki!" , It's Destined Fate Time!**

**Akari : 2 chapters 1 day?! WOAH...**

**Max : Yeah... There were errors, like instead of One Piece, I wrote None Piece!**

**Akari : And a few typos...**

**Max : And I got turned into a girl... again.**

**Akari : And you never explained the pink, red and blue bag thing.**

**Max : It'll be explained this chapter. Also, how you feel about Tadase**

**Akari : I'm so happy *crying***

**Max : Well, Ikuto might be in this chapter.**

**Akari : WHERE!?**

**Max: You'll have to read!**

_Last Time on Destined Fate : _

_**It'a Sleepover Time!**__ "Anyway, so what are we watching now?" Nagi asked. Max looked at the dvds. "Well, I was suggested to watch None Piece because I've never seen it before." Amu's jaw dropped. "How! But.. what?! YOU How?!" Nagi smiled. "It's the number one selling manga in Japan. I think Amu is just a bit shocked." Nagi added. "Oh..."_

Max woke up, on the floor. "Really?" He muttered to himself. Nagihiko and Amu were still sleeping. His Mom would be asleep as well. He decided to take a walk outisde. He quickly got dressed and fled down the stairs. He silently opened the door. He started walking in a direction. "What is Tadase up to?" He silently spoke to himself. His thoughts were all getting messed up. His chest started to throb a bit. "Ouch.." He said holding a hand up to his chest. "You're lost, aren't you?" A Blonde girl said in a light blue dress. "Hungry? Well, yeah. I haven't had a breakfast yet." Max replied looking at the girl. She looked a bit angry! "Not hungry! Lost!" She yelled. "Oh Lost. Well no, my house isn't far from here. I know my way around." She started to get even more angry. "In thoughts, lost in thoughts. You're lost in thoughts." Max looked up to her. "Now you're the one who looks hungry." He stood up and walked the other direction. She grunted to herself angrily. "LuLu you have to try harder!" A certain Chara pointed out. Max walked back home. When he went upstairs Amu and Nagi were awake. "Oh, good morning!" Max said yawning. "Where were you?" Amu said curious. "Well, I went on a walk and this girl asked if I was lost and I thought she said hungry instead of lost so I made her angry and then she-" Amu cut him off. "Not the whole thing." Max breathed really heavily. "It's hard to talk in one breath!" Max's face looked serious for a bit. "How are you guys gonna deal with Tadase?" Max asked creating tense air. "Well..." Amu began. "I'll talk to him." Nagi said responsibly. Max and Amu smiled.

"What do you guys wanna do today?" Amu asked. "Well, I'd like to go to my very first Manga shop in Japan!" Max replied. "I know a good Manga store!" Amu replied smiling. "That's that then! Let's go!" Nagi added. With that the trio started walking! Before they knew it they were in the same mall they were in yesterday. They started climbing some stairs to the right and they were on a second floor. "Ok follow me!" Amu said. Nagi and Max smiled at each other and started running after Amu. When they arrived Max's eyes were in awe. "Woah! There's so much Manga!" Max span in circles in the store. He grabbed a manga conveniently written by Akari. "I'd like to buy this please." Max said to the cash register man. "That'll be 1000 yen please." (9.72 us dollars) Max handed over the money. He held up his Manga. "My first Japanese manga in Japan!" Amu smiled. "He looks pretty happy." Nagi asked. They started to walk back to Max's place. They decided to take a shortcut through the forest. "So, what do we do when we get back?" Max asked. "There's so many possibilites!" Amu added. Max smiled. He completely froze. He fell to the ground. "Amu-chan, mystery egg!" Max was on the floor in pain. "Ran!" Amu called out. Amu ran to the mystery egg's presence. "It's stopped hurting." Max muttered out.

Max and Nagi were walking back when Amu appeared out of nowhere. "Done." Soon they arrived home. "Back are we?" Max's mom said gleefully. "Yep!" They went upstairs. "So, what do you do in the guardians?" Max asked. "We look over the school!" Nagi said. "Water the flowers!" Amu added. "Ok... sounds cool enough." Max smiled. They started to watch Anime. "OH NO!" Max cried out! "Did that teacher..." Amu continued. "Kill himself with a knife infront of the students?!" Nagi finished. "Wow, Another is gory!" Max stated. "Well thanks for having me over." Nagi said to Max after watching the finale of Another. Amu was crying. "Why..just why?" Max sweat dropped. "I'll see you at school on Monday!" Max said. Nagi and Amu walked out. Max started to relax.

_At school!_

Max walked to the royal gardens, figuring everyone would be there. "So, how you guys going?" Max asked. Yaya's face beamed with excitement. "AWESOME!" Max laughed. Max then went to classes and studied. Before he knew it, lunch time was upon him. He ate lunch under a tree with Aki. "So, Aki. What is up next on the list?" Max asked. Aki smiled. "Well, we were going to go to the Tokyo game show festival." Max thought. "So, we'll go by train and then we'll return by train in the next day or two." Aki smiled. "That's the plan!" They both laughed. "Can I sit by you?" Amu asked. Ran, Miki and Su flew down next to Aki. "So what's this plan you talk about?" Amu asked. "Well, I'll have to tell you later." He teased. "What do you mean later?!" Max laughed at Amu's response. Ran flew in. "A sports game?" Ran stated. Max shook his head. Miki flew next to Ran. "A music concert?" Max looked up. "That'd be fun but no." Su flew in. "A cooking show?" Max shook his head once again. "An anime festival!" Amu guessed. Max shook his head. "Nope."

**Akari : Where's Ikuto?**

**Max : I said might.**

**Akari : Aw...**

**Max : At least you were in this chapter!**

**Akari : Yeah! :D Please review! ^^**


	6. Christmas Colours and Destined Fate :D

**Max : So in your story Max wants to be more girly like... WHAT?! XD**

**Akari : Yep! :P You like my chara?**

**Max : It was actually pretty cool! :D**

**Akari : Not as cool as Aki!**

**Max : REALLY?! :D**

**Akari : No :P**

**Max : Grrr... And I was thinking of putting you in this chapter!**

**Akari : I take it back! Heh heh.**

**Max : Lol, anyway time to read Minna!**

_Last Time on Destined Fate :_

_Nothing Happened, like seriously. NOTHING HAPPENED. Wait? You won't pay me If I don't say it... ehh fine!"So what's this plan you talk about?" Amu asked. "Well, I'll have to tell you later." He teased. "What do you mean later?!" Max laughed at Amu's response. Ran flew in. "A sports game?" Ran stated. Max shook his head. Miki flew next to Ran. "A music concert?" Max looked up. "That'd be fun but no." Su flew in. "A cooking show?" Max shook his head once again. "An anime festival!" Amu guessed. Max shook his head. "Nope."_

Max sighed on his bed. It was 7:00. "I feel like it'd be cool if something exciting happened!" Max said aloud. Aki flew over. "Like what?" Max smiled. "I dunno." Aki stared at him. "Hey, I heard Amu-chan talking about Character Change. What's that about?" Max asked turning his head over to Amu. "Oh, well it's when you character personality is changed by you're Shugo Chara." Aki smiled. "And?" Max added. "Hmph, you'll have to see. From a person who isn't good at Japanese, to a person who is great at it! Character Change!" Aki said laughing at the end. Max shot up. He grabbed his phone and started typing. Typing! So fast. "And send!" Max's mouth spoke by itself! He felt able to move his body again. "What did I just send?" Max shouted at Aki. Aki started laughing. "The whole Japanese tricky words homework assignment." Max sighed of relief. "Wait.. to who?" Aki giggled. "All of the guardians!" Max's face froze! "Uhh, what but?! HOW?!" Max fell on his bed frozen. Before he knew it he was asleep. He woke up. "Ehh, school time."

Max was walking, concentrated in thoughts. He looked to his left. A girl with pink hair. "Amu-chan!" Max called out. The girl looked at him strange for a second. "You must be mistaken!" She replied. Max slightly blushed. "S-Sorry!" He sweat dropped. The girl walked up to him. "I..It's Akari. Akari Akaza." Max stared at her. "She's... kind of shy..." Aki whispered into Max's ear. "Wait... Like as in the Manga Author?" Max smiled! "Yeah. But I'm just an average school student like you!" That's when it hit Max. She's wearing the Seiyo academy uniform. "Are you attending my school?" Maxwell asked curiously. She nodded smiling. Max smiled. They both started to walk. "Hey, by the way. Are you crossdressing?" Max's face froze. "C-Crossdressing? Huh. What nooo! I'm a boy!" Max started to say waving his arms. "It's just, you're Shugo Chara is a girl." She smiled at Max. Max's face froze again. "Just gimme a second..." He started walking with her. "Maxwell-kun!" Amu yelled across the road. "Oh, hi.." Max said unenthusiastic. "What got him like that?" Amu asked. Akari went up to Amu. "You have 3 Shugo Charas?! Lucky!" Amu freaked out a bit. "But.. what?!" They continued walking.

Max was sitting bored as an tv ad in class. "Max." Nikaidou sempai said. "Maxwell-kun. Earth to Max!" He repeated. Amu went up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Huh, yeah?" Max said looking up at Amu. All the kids started laughing. "Geez Maxwell-kun, you need to stop spacing out." Nikaidou said. Max sweat dropped. DING DONG DING DONG! "Amu-chan, are you heading to the royal gardens?" Max called out. Amu nodded. Amu and Maxwell were walking through the hallways of school. "Hey Amu-chan, do you think it's weird how I turn into a girl?" Max asked softly. She looked to him. "It's a bit different.." Max smiled. "Well, at least I'm not in something embarrasing!" They both laughed. "Hey I have an idea! Let's trick Yaya, Rima and Tadase!" Amu stared at him. Max whispered into the ear of Amu. She put a hand to her mouth and laughed. At the Royal Gardens everyone waited in silence. Yaya, Rima and Nagi ignored Tadase. **( Akari : I'm telling you! The punishment should be death! In a lava pit MWAHAHA! May as well chuck Yuki in there too!) **Amu walked in. "Hey guys, I want you to meet my new friend!" Amu pointed her arms to her right as a girl walked in. It was a medium purple hair girl in a normal girls uniform. "Her name is Emiko!" Amu said. Emiko bowed. "Nice to meet you!" Emiko went over to Amu. "It's weird wearing a skirt..." She whispered. They walked over to the table. "So Emiko, how long have you been going to the school for?" Nagi asked politely. "First day.. yeah first day." Emiko replied. Rima death stared her. She got up and dragged Amu to a corner. "Is that Max..." Amu sweat dropped. "No." Rima rushed back to her seat. "Well, I better get going!" Emiko walked out of the royal gardens and untransformed. Max walked in. "Who's that girl?" Max asked walking in. Max and Amu cracked up laughing.

**Max : I've been thinking of the Max in your story and I'm like... hmmmmmm would he really wanna be more girly like? Wouldn't his dream be like a manga author? A game designer? A Film director? Or something girly like Japanese dancing... Actually that'd be a cool idea! That's a cool idea! Please use that in your story.**

**Akari : *sweat drop* M-Maybe...**

**Max : Anyway, if you wanna check out Christmas Colours! Head on over to Akari's page! **

**Akari : There's snacks :D**

**Max : Also! Review and stuff :D**


	7. Which Convention?

**Akari : Sooooooo... 7 = 7 = 14...**

**Max : And? **

**Akari : Fruits Basket : Truth or Dare has 14 chapters.. So you're half way! :D**

**Max : I'm competing with myself now? WHAT?! That makes no sense...**

**Akari : REVENGE :D NYAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Max : Anyway Minna, please read...**

_Last Time on Destined Fate : _

_She got up and dragged Amu to a corner. "Is that Max..." Amu sweat dropped. "No." Rima rushed back to her seat. "Well, I better get going!" Emiko walked out of the royal gardens and untransformed. Max walked in. "Who's that girl?" Max asked walking in. Max and Amu cracked up laughing._

Amu and Maxwell walked out of the Royal Gardens laughing. "That was good!" Maxwell said with a massive smile. Amu and Maxwell started walking home. "Hey wanna go through the park?" Amu asked. Max nodded and they walked through. Max felt cautious. It felt like, someone was watching him. Someone, who would it be? Suddenly a teenager with blue hair jumped in front of them. Max's eyes widened in shock. His whole chest was hurting! Like a X / Mystery Egg but 10 times, no scratch that! 100 Times worst! Max fell backwards. Amu looked down at him. "Max-kun?!" Max's eyesight went all blurry. His eyes shut without a fight. When he woke up, he was in his room. Amu, Nagi, Yaya and even Rima were there. He shot up. "What?! But how!?" Max realized that he was still in a bit of pain and sat back down. "You fell unconscious after Ikuto came." Max nodded. Ikuto, so familiar, yet not. Max's mom came in and started talking english making everyone except Max confused. "Hey Honey, do you want anything?" Max nodded. "Uhh, can I have some rice balls." Max replied. She nodded and went downstairs. Everyone looked at Max with a "What did she say?" Look. Max sweat dropped. "Really need to teach her Japanese." Max laughed.

"Director, we think we've found the one... The one that can help us catch the Embryo." The boss had a wicked smile... "Yes... Yes! Bring him in right away."

_The Next Day :D_

"So much stuff has happened." Max said to Aki on his way to school. Aki nodded. "Agreed!" They both laughed. Max went into the Royal Gardens. Empty. His chest was throbbing a bit. Max sat down. He looked at the dollhouse. "Aki, you can go in there." Aki flew in and sat on Ran's bed. Max gazed at the dollhouse. A certain yellow egg was left behind. Max just gazed at it. "How long is it gonna take?" Max said extremely bored. Max waited for 45 minutes, which seemed like hours. He almost fell asleep when he felt different. "AHH I TRANSFORMED?! What but how?!" Max screamd in his girl voice. He couldn't change back. "What are they doing?" Max asked. Max just waited even longer. After 15 more minutes, the 4 finally arrived. They all saw Max sleeping. "Oh, I guess we never told him. Amu poked Max in the cheek. "Huh what?! I'm not sleeping." He shouted in English. "Huh, oh. Where were you guys?!" Max shouted. "We've dealt with the Mystery Egg problem completely!" Tadase said. Max still felt angry. I think everyone else was ok except for Amu.

_Now for a short Ad break..._

**Akari : You're totally setting up MaxxAmu Aren't you? **

**Max : What? NOOO! That's like me saying you're setting up AkarixIkuto!**

**Akari : HEY! Oh apparently we're on live. Hi peoples!**

**Max : Well we are out of time now :D DOKI! **

Max started to walk out. "Well, I guess there's nothing more to d-" He transformed into a girl again... "What's going on?!" Max hit himself. He seemed to change back. Tadase walked up to him. There was a chip on his back. An electronic chip. Labeled "Easter" ! Tadase's face went in shock. "Easter... was testing on him. Those sick..." Max walked out. "I'm done! I'M DONE! BYE!" Jokingly he said. Amu laughed. The day was Friday. Max's Mom went to pick her up early for The Tokyo Game Show. "Will you be fine by youself?" His mother asked. Max nodded. Soon he arrived at the Train Station. His Mom hugged him and waved goodbye. Max was on the train listening to theme songs on his iPod. Right now he was listening to the original Pokemon theme song (English Version) He checked his Phone. A few messages. "Message 1 : Maxwell-kun where'd you go? You actually got up and left. I thought you were joking! - Amu " Max read aloud. "Message 2 : Hey, Amu Again! Being serious.. WHERE ARE YOU?! - Amu" Max chuckled. There was one more message. "Text me. Seriously, where are you! - Amu" Max started texting. "Amu, I am on a train going to a covention. It's up to figure it out. But, I should be back on Monday. Sincerely, Maxwell ;)" Max pressed the send buttond. He opened his bag and got out Aki's egg. Purple with a Red, Blue, Green and Yellow star. Max put a hand up to his egg. "You're still sleeping?" Max blabbered out. Max's phone started ringing. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Maxwell-kun, I was really worried!" Amu talked about. Max put a hand on the back of his head. "S-Sorry, did you figure out which convention?" Max smiled. "I think the Tokyo Game Show." She replied. "DING DING DING DING!" You could hear Amu smile and gasp at the same time. Max smiled. "You're into games?" She asked. Max made a nervous laugh. "Yeah. Just didn't tell anyone though..." Amu smiled. "I'll be back on Monday though, ok?" Amu nodded, even though Max couldn't see. "Bye!" Max silently fell asleep on the plane.

_Next Time on Destined Fate :_

_"There's so many games! Gotta check out this, and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and even this! Oh.. I should probably take pics..."_

**Max : One time thing peoples. **

**Akari : You usually don't have ideas straight away.**

**Max : Huh... kind of... I guess...**

**Akari : Anyway, please Review that'd be awesome! ^^**


	8. Giving Up is Like Life or Death

**Akari : Max is at the Tokyo Game Show! Wait wait wait... Whose side you on?**

**Max : I like them all, but this Christmas I'm getting a Wii U (Hopefully)**

**Akari : But...But... Xbox One and PS4...**

**Max : Maybe in the future... But Minna, it's story time! ^^**

_Last Time on Destined Fate AKA Maxwell gets turned into a girl and is fine with it..._

_"You're into games?" She asked. Max made a nervous laugh. "Yeah. Just didn't tell anyone though..." Amu smiled. "I'll be back on Monday though, ok?" Amu nodded, even though Max couldn't see. "Bye!" Max silently fell asleep on the plane._

Max and Aki walked into the giant building. "We're actually here!" Max called out! He took out his phone and took a picture. "I'll send it to everyone!" Aki smiled. "Hey! What should we check out first?" Aki said with excitement. "First, let's check out the Playstation booth." Max walked over to the familiar logo. He went into the line. After about 10 minutes he was at the front of the line. He started playing Killzone ShadowFall. "This is awesome." After that he went to the Xbox Booth. "Is it as bad as people say it is?" Max said. First he started playing with the Kinect. "Xbox, Go Home." Max smiled. "It works!" Aki said! Next they walked around looking for Nintendo. Max took his map out of his backpack. "It's not here..." Aki said studying the map. Max went to an employee. "Excuse me sir, is Nintendo holding an exhibit here?" Max asked. The employee shook his head. Suddenly Max's phone rang. Max picked it up. "Maxwell-kun!" It was Amu's voice. "H-Hi.." Max blushed a bit. "Easter's at the TGS." Max's eyes went in shock for a second. "What do I do?" Max responded with courage. "You might have a move.. I'm, we're counting on you." Amu hung the phone up. Max and Aki nodded at each other.

"Does he know what to do?" Nagihiko asked Amu. Amu nodded. "He should be able to do it..." Tadase said. "It's time to go to the airport." Rima said above everyone else. "It's gonna be sad when LuLu goes.." Amu said looking sad.

Max was being cautious of X Eggs, when something spotted his eyes. He got excited. It was a Project Diva game. He ran up to the PSP. He started playing World is Mine **(Not Sure if that's even in the game lol...)** Max's eyes widedened halfway. His chest started trobbing like mad. "Maxwell!" Aki screamed out. Max looked up and saw all of the X eggs flying around. He put a hand to his chest and stood up. "My own heart... unlock..." His mouth spoke on it's own. Suddenly, he was tingling. Aki's egg flew into his chest and he was a girl. There was still pain. The pain... He walked to the middle of the convention. "What do I do now." Max asked Aki. Aki thought. "I don't know." Suddenly a X egg flew up shooting out purple stuff. Max quickly dodged. "Impossible... Impossible." They shouted. Max kept dodging. He almost got hit until he had an idea. He ran up to a booth. The X Eggs started to follow. "Impossible!" They shouted. Max ran around the consoles and he was back at the entrance. "And lock." Max locked it up. The Eggs were trapped. Suddenly an egg from behind shot at Maxwell.

"I can't move!" Max cried out. "Give up...Impossible...Give up.." The egg chanted. Max's eyes flicked with determination. He stood up, even though the X Egg's fire was on him. "Give up? I WON"T STOP NOW!" Max pointed at the egg. "Never, I'll NEVER GIVE UP!" A white beam shot out of his hand. The whole room went white. All the X Eggs started to get purified. Max smiled and fell unconscious. When he awoke he was in a hospital. He saw his Mother, Amu, Nagi, Rima, Yaya and even Tadase. He looked up. "W..What..." Max tried to say. Suddenly he shot up. "THE X EGGS! WHERE ARE THEY?!" He shouted. His Mom looked confused. "Speak English please..." She said. "That's what we want to know.." Tadase said pushing Max down slowly. "I remember moving after getting hit by purple stuff... then I pointed...a white flash and here..." Max said. Yaya seemed to be jotting it down. Max got out of the bed. "Where's Aki?" Max asked. Amu looked up. "Aki...Aki didn't make it." Max stood back. "No... NO! NOOOO ! Aki..." Max looked depressed. Amu went up to him. "Just kidding." Max looked up. 'You..You...You..." Max began. Amu smiled. "Mom, where are my clothes." She pointed to a bag. Max went into the bathroom, got dressed and headed out. He looked into his backpack. There were heaps of eggs in there. Ran, Miki, Su, Kiseki, Pepe, Kusu Kusu, Rythym and of course Aki were in there. "What's with all the eggs?" Max asked. Nagi sweat dropped. "We didn't bring any."

**Max : Short Chapter Sorry! I got REALLY sidetracked. Started at like 5:00 and finished at 8:25 **

**Akari : Lol, you are so slow.**

**Max : Says you, still waiting on Christmas Colours chapter 2..**

**Akari : It's a 4000 word chapter, I released chapter 1 like two days ago! **

**Max : Fair enough... Anyway, Please Review!**

**Akari : That'd be Awesome ^^**


	9. Toy With My Emotions and I'll Break You!

**Max : Hey Minna ^^**

**Akari : It's been like 4 days! Where have you been?**

**Max : Uhhhh, that's not important I LIKE CAKE NOM NOM NOM**

**Akari : Ugh... Cue the Intro...**

_Last Time on Destined Fate AKA Max is a girl who is a guy who can transform into a girl but is a guy! : _

_Max went into the bathroom, got dressed and headed out. He looked into his backpack. There were heaps of eggs in there. Ran, Miki, Su, Kiseki, Pepe, Kusu Kusu, Rythym and of course Aki were in there. "What's with all the eggs?" Max asked. Nagi sweat dropped. "We didn't bring any."_

Max was at home after the Tokyo Game Show. "Max-kun! It's 7:57 and you haven't started on your homework!" Aki called out flying around the room. Max stayed laying on his bed. "Ugh... fine..." Max got up and looked at a Magazine. "What's this..." He scanned the page. "New amusement park... grand opening... violin concert." Max read aloud. Max ran out with a jacket. "Be back later Mom!" His mom just smiled being carefree and let him go. Max ran with Aki flying behind. "Maybe they'll give out free violins!" Max said overexcited. **(I like violin :P) **Max was running and running until finally he had arrived. Max scanned the area. He walked into the gates looking around. No one seemed to make it... Max turned in a circle. "Wow, more bland than I thought." He started to walk off when he heard a car screech. "Thanks Nikaidou-sensei." He heard and saw 5 students running towards him. They were running to him. When they got closer Max realized it was the Guardians. "Maxwell-kun... What are you doing here?" Amu said stopping when she got to him. "I'm checking the opening of the theme park, why?" Max replied curious. "Easter is here and they're trying to catch the Embryo." Amu said panting. Max nodded. "You go, I have an Idea."

Max's face went in awe as all the X Eggs flew in. He started running up the stairs to the tower. He took a shortcut as a plan. He could hear various character transformations in the background. All he had to concentrate on was climbing the tower. After 10 minutes of going up the long stairs he heard a bizarre mutt growling. More character transformations and then an unknown girl's voice. Finally he had reached the top. There stood 3 scientists and a man in a suit. "Who are you?" He yelled as Max climbed up. Max gave a quirky smile back.

_Max's POV (Warning, I'm not the best at 1st person)_

I looked at this man. His bold eyes staring into my soul. "I said, who are you!" He yelled viciously. I just looked at him. Even though I looked tough on the outside, my mind is screaming in fear. I think of a plan. I look down at the ground. There's a rock there. LIGHTBULB! I pick up the rock and chuck it at the man. He trips back a bit. I smile. "Well, that was good." I go to pick up another rock but I get stopped by the sound of a door opening. Amu and Tadase. Tadase runs in staring at someone I didn't notice. "It's... It's that Ikuto dude..." Tadase and Ikuto launch each other forward. They start fighting. Amu gets hit by some purple ray. It comes straight at me. Everything is so quick. I can't understand it all. Why are things speeding up. And normal... I wake up to see Amu in a new form hugging Ikuto. "W..What is...this..." I say hurt. I get up coughing. I look at my hand. Blood. I ignore it and get up. Amu and Ikuto start to Character Transform. Ikuto is... a pirate. I stand up and yell "LOL" And Amu is in a wedding dress. I stare at her for what seems like hours. I find myself blushing then realizing that she is staring back at me. I look away with red cheeks. There's a really big X Character and then Amu did a Open Heart. Amu pops back. I fall unconscious again. When I wake there is more people on the roof. Yaya is looking at me. "Maxwell-kun!" She yells. I get up too see another X Character. I start limping over to it. It stares at me. I can tell everyone is staring at me. It starts to scream. I hear sobbing and even blabbering from Yaya. "It's making everyone sad.." I hear Ran say to Amu. If It's making everyone sad. Then why am I not crying. If it's opening the sadness within us, why am I not feeling anything. "But you're crying too Utau-chan." I hear Yaya say. Rima is on the ground crying. I take a few steps back. "If you're gonna toy with emotions.." I start charging at it. "THEN TAKE THIS!" I yell jumping into it. All the eggs fall apart. "...End..." I hear myself saying once again.

As I fall to my death I realize a few things. One, I saved them all. I see the eggs purifying. Don't ask me. Two, I never got around to watching a few Anime. Three, I didn't finish the test. But I start to see an image in my head. An image of a girl. With Pink hair.. "Amu-chan?" I mutter. I can't hear anything else. I'm still falling. It was a tall tower. "...End..." I hear myself mutter again. "...End..." My mouth moves on it's own. "...End..." I break the control of it. "NO! I will keep on fighting till the end." I turn around and see the ground. It's so close... I scream. I'm floating... Why am I floating. Am I dead. I softly land on the ground. I turn around and see Amu. "Amu-chan." She runs up to me and hugs me. I blush like mad. "A-Amu-chan." "I need to tell you something.." She whispers.. "I..I Lo-" An X Egg hits her on the back of the head. I punch it. "Yes?" She smiles with her eyes closed. Very Japanese like.. "I love you..." I take a step back. "WHAT!? BUT HOW!? NOO YOU HAVE TADASE AND UHH IKUTO! YEAH IKUTO!" I kinda freak out a bit. My body feels like it got hit by a bus and then crushed by 7 computers. I fall over. The last thing I see is Amu running to me.

**Akari : Knew it...**

**Max : I only did it because you said it'd be cool in a review!**

**Kyo : Finally...made...it...out...of...the...ocean...**

**Akari : KYO! :D**

**Max : Nope ^^ Please Review!**

**Kyo : Where are you taking me?**


	10. Love is in The Air!

**Max : Uhh, finally ideas!**

**Akari : Like what?**

**Max : Love ... ROMANCE TIME! *cue epic music***

**Akari : With who?**

**Max : *blush***

**Akari : What's with the blushing?**

**Max : I'm getting experience for Maxwell!**

**Akari : Um... Please Read Minna...**

_Last Time on Maxwell always falls unconscious *cough cough* I mean Destined Fate :_

_ "I love you..." I take a step back. "WHAT!? BUT HOW!? NOO YOU HAVE TADASE AND UHH IKUTO! YEAH IKUTO!" I kinda freak out a bit. My body feels like it got hit by a bus and then crushed by 7 computers. I fall over. The last thing I see is Amu running to me._

Max awoke in the usual bed he wakes up in every morning. "Uhh, what happened?" He said aloud. He turned to his right to see Amu staring down at him. "ARGH!" He jumped up. "Hi Maxwell-kun." She said waving. Max was pinned against his wall in shock. "Oh wait, that's right..." Max said with a light tone of red on his cheeks. (Akari : Oh woooow) Max sat on the edge of his bed. His mum walked in. "Honey, how are you doing? There's some kids here to see you!" Behind his Mum were the guardians and... Akari... Max instantly stood up trying to look professional like. "W-What are you doing?" She said shyly. "W-Well, It's just that we I mean I yeah I have to be professional because you're a anime author, I mean Manga author..." Max just shut up to prevent further embarrassment. Nagihiko sat on his bed smiling at him. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Max just nodded. "Terrible!" He smiled. Nagi sweat dropped. "Uh, why are you smiling? Aren't you supposed to smile when you're good?" Max froze. He slightly blushed. "I meant good! Yeah." He saw Akari staring into his Manga collection. He seemed embarrassed. "Nagi, I wanna say hi too." Rima said almost insultingly. "You can wait." Rima looked angry. "At least I am paitent." She insulted back. Max looked at them arguing. Tadase looked guilty. "Heh, you seem to like falling to you're death." He said trying to cool the pressure. Max smiled. They all said their goodbyes and left. Except for one person. Akari stood staring at the door. "Akari-chan?" Max said looking up. She looked up. Max thought she was blushing. "I..I just w-wanted to say, I thought you look cute in..in the morning." She ran out blushing. Max's cheeks went red. He sat on his bed thinking.

By the time it was 12:00 Max finally had breakfast. "Hey Mum, I'll be out today." His mum just nodded waving him off. He walked to the school even though it was a weekend. Aki was talking to him about how she though it was cool that Akari noticed her collection. Before he knew it they arrived at the royal gardens. He opened the door quietly. He saw two people talking to each other. He hid behind a plant quickly. "Nagi and Rima." He spoke quietly to himself. He saw Rima blushing, then Nagi blushing. They were looking into eachother's eyes when they started to kiss. It was passionate. Max stared at them. He turned around to see Amu. He was about to scream when she put his hand over his mouth. "Be quiet..." She said softly. Max turned around. they parted their kiss and both started blushing. Max felt someone put a hand on his. His cheeks went pink. "A-Amu-chan.." He whispered. She smiled. He turned around and they were face to face. Max was blushing like mad... "We'll go out and act like we didn't see it ok?" She asked. Max stared into her eyes. "Ok?" She reassured him. "Yeah, sure." He walked outside. They both walked in. "And then he said, LOL Kyo and Tohru? PFFFT! As if!" Max said to Amu as they both started laughing. Oh, Rima and Nagi!" Amu went on about how it was a coincidence and stuff. Max realised they were holding hands. He started blushing. Max quickly said goodbyes and ran off. "What's up with him?" Nagi asked. Rima stayed silent holding his hand. Amu sighed. "I'll give him time."

Max was running in the streets, running home. His eyes were closed and before he knew it. He hit someone. "I am soo sorry!" He said getting up. When he looked at the ground he saw a familiar pink haired girl. "Oh, Akari-chan." Max quickly said. "Maxwell-kun." She said blushing. She quickly picked up her stuff. "Uhh, sorry about that..." Max said with a hand on the back of his head. He started blushing a bit. Akari did the same. "N-No it's fine." They stared into each other's eyes. Akari leaned on Max. Max looked forward realising what she was doing. Usually he'd freak out, but he just stayed there. He had the intention to run his fingers through her hair. He did so. Akari blushed. She closed her eyes like she was going to go to sleep. Max kept running fingers through her hair. "I better get going.." Akari said disappointed. "Oh, Manga and stuff?" Max said. She nodded "And I need to watch a few Anime with Tsukasa." She instantly knew it something had slipped. Aki flew out from the back Max's neck. Akari smiled at Aki. "You have a Shugo Chara too?" She asked. Max nodded. Suddenly a red cat In a black and white maid's outfit came out. "Hey... it was fun..." Max said blushing. He felt a buzz in his pocket. He took out his phone. "Where are you? -Amu" Max sighed. "Ok gotta go!" Max ran off blushing.

**Akari : Y-You can write romance?**

**Max : Well, I can do anything with inspiration!**

**Akari : What's it this time?**

**Max : The XVirus !**

**Akari : Oh by the way, what happened to Kyo?**

**Max : Please review HAHAHAHAAHAHA**


	11. Awkward

Max : Well, you liked that chapter alot...

Akari : *blush* Y-Yeah... It was cute..

Max : Oh right! *blush* EXPERIENCE!

Akari : Sure... XD ^^ Please Read Minna!

Last Time on Destined Fate aka LOVE CITY! :

They stared into each other's eyes. Akari leaned on Max. Max looked forward realising what she was doing. Usually he'd freak out, but he just stayed there. He had the intention to run his fingers through her hair. He did so. Akari blushed. She closed her eyes like she was going to go to sleep. Max kept running fingers through her hair.

Max stared at his phone. Him and Amu had a conversation about where he left. He took a glance at his clock... 8:00 He couldn't stop thinking of Akari. But then again, Amu was sweet when she said I love you. Max laid down. "Aren't I suppose to like one person?! There's Amu who's sweet and really nice, even if her outside character is a bit out there at times. But then there's Akari. My heart beats everytime I am with her. But then again... ARGHH! LOVE IS SOO CONFUSING! Max looked at his window and realised it was open. Max ran over to it. He had a gut feeling. He went outside. "I'll be 5 minutes Mom!" He ran out. He arrived at a playground with some swings on it. There, looking lonely was Akari. "Akari-chan!" Max said walking towards her. She smiled. "H-Hey..." She said shyly. She looked down at the ground and blushed. Max took a seat on the swing next to her. "So, you're guardian chara is a cat?" Max asked. Akari nodded. "Does this mean you like this?" Max went up to her and started patting her head. As wierd as it looked for him, it was pleasent for Akari. She started to blush. "Just like a cat..." Max smiled. He started running fingers through his hair again. He started blushing. Max was sitting on the ground. Akari was lying down with her head on his lap. Max blushed. "Hey, why is your Shugo Chara a girl... you're not crossdressing are you?" She asked suspicioulsy. "N-No! I don't know why myself..." He kept stroking her hair. Elegantly. Softly. Max thought she looked cute under the moon. NO! Snap out of it Max. You like Amu! Don't you? Uhh... But... Akari.. seems.. so... BUZZ BUZZ "Oh that's my phone." Max looked at it. I'm waiting at your house, please be there... -Amu Max stood up. Akari did the same. They looked each other in the eye. "I have to go..." Max blushed. Akari smiled. "See you next time." They walked away. Two different directions. Max's cheeks went pink.

"Maxwell-kun!" Amu said awaiting him. She went up to him and hugged him tight. His cheeks went pink again. They walked inside. "I made you some din- ooh you brought home a lady.. Max sweat dropped. They ate some ramen noodles. "Hey, I was wondering. Do.. Do you wanna stay the night?" Max offered. Amu smiled. She quickly called her parents. They agreed. Well her father put up a fight... They walked up into Max's room. Aki, Ran, Miki, Su and now Dia went to the other side of the room and played. Amu and Max sat on the bed and talked about stuff. "Hey, by the way. Who's that Akari girl?" Amu asked. Max stared into space. "She's a girl, I don't really know much else." Max said kind of mysteriously. POOF! Max turned into a girl. Amu was about to tell him when she realised Max hadn't noticed. Max sighed. "Sometimes, I think it's weird how people... I'M A GIRL!" Max freaked out. Amu sweat dropped. "You didn't notice?" Max sighed. "So, what Anime this time?" He asked sounding classy. "I think Fruits Basket!" Amu said fancily back. They started watching it for a few hours before going to sleep. Amu had a mattress on the floor and Max had his bed.

Maxwell woke up. Amu was still asleep so he went downstairs. He got out his phone and texted Nagi. "Are Amu-chan and I going out? -Maxwell" Max pressed send and waited for a response. He turned on the tv for the morning news. Nothing exciting. He heard a yawning girl come downstairs. "Good morning Amu-chan!" Max said. Amu crawled up in a ball next to him on the couch. She had a faint blush as she put her head on his shoulder. "So, about Nagi and Rima..." Max asked. Amu looked up at him. "I had my suspicions they liked each other... but I wasn't sure." They both started laughing. Max suddenly had tears rolling down his chin. "Maxwell-kun!" Amu called out. He put hands over his head. "NOO! Stopp! Make it stop!" He screamed. His Mom darted downstairs. She gestured Amu to move into another room. Max was curled up in a ball.

**Max : PLOT TWIST! DUN DUN DUNNNN**

**Akari : IKR! What's up with you freaking out at laughing? xD LOL**

**Max : It wasn't at the laughing... You'll find out later...**

**Akari : Anyway, who's being shipped? MaxxAmu or MaxxAkari! It's up to you guys!**


	12. Trial and Error

**Akari : You've... You've been writing cute chapters lately...**

**Max : Change of pace... :D**

**Akari : Also, what's with the crying?**

**Max : READ! Oh, Minna. You have to read too!**

_Last Time on LOVE LIFE Aka Destined Fate :_

_Max suddenly had tears rolling down his chin. "Maxwell-kun!" Amu called out. He put hands over his head. "NOO! Stopp! Make it stop!" He screamed. His Mom darted downstairs. She gestured Amu to move into another room. Max was curled up in a ball._

"Hey Max! You should get you're ugly face away from me!" "Hey Max, you're sooooo weird! Hahaha!" " Hey Max, You suck at EVERYTHING! " "Hey Max, You're so GIRLY!" "Hey Max,"

"No one likes you!"

Max was on the floor of his house gasping for air. "Make the voices stop!" He screamed. His mum tried to calm him down. "Max, MAX!" She yelled. Max went silent. His eyes were shut. Amu was outside in the front yard, hearing the whole thing.

_Amu's POV:_

I can hear Maxwell-kun screaming the same words. "Stop! Make the voices stop!" What voices? Why is he so upset? Suddenly the door opened. It was Max. He didn't look like himself. He sniffled a tear back. All of a sudden he snapped out of this 'depressing' mode. "Amu-chan! W-Weren't we on the couch?" He asked. "You started crying." I began. He look up seriously. "Something about... make the voices stop... Maxwell-kun?" I looked down. I could hear the girls whispering. "That was a sad sight..." I heard Ran whisper to the rest of us. Max just started smiling. "It's nothing important! Let's go for a stroll In the park!" I smiled back. We both got dressed, in different rooms of course and we started walking. "So, do you think Nagi and Rima could work?" Max asked me. I thought about it for a while. "I think they'll be fine... as long as they don't... well... fight too much." I started giggling. I don't think Maxwell-kun picked it up so I just continued talking. We arrived at the Royal Gardens. Huh, didn't even know we were walking that way.

_Third Person_

Max opened the door for Amu. Today was Sunday, and yet again Nagi and Rima were there. Blushing of course! Why is everyone blushing so much lately? "Hey!" Max said shouting out. Max and Amu had made their reach to where the couple were. "Hey Maxwell-kun!" Nagi said waving his hand. Amu was holding his hand. Max blushed. "I got you're text and, by the looks of it." Nagi stared at the intertwined hands. "Yes!" Max nodded, still blushing. Rima was holding Nagi's hand. But you couldn't see it from where Maxwell and Amu stood. "It's kinda funny how Yaya-chan and Tadase-kun are the only ones not as couples." Nagi said breaking a bit of silence. Max and Nagi started laughing. "Must be a boy joke." Rima said to Amu. She nodded replying. Max felt a familiar buzz in his pocket. He got his phone out. "Hey, do you want to meet? - Akari" Max quietly read to himself. He wanted to hang with Akari, but he couldn't ditch Amu. "Sorry... I'm with a friend. Maybe later today? -Maxwell" Max hit the send button. "Guys X Egg!" Ran said flying in front of the 4. They started running searching for it. Finally the 4 found it. "I got it!" Max said. The tree sweat dropped. "You have no attacks..." Max smiled. "Well, I had an idea." He stood infront of them. "My own heart, unlock!" Max clicked his fingers similar to the way Amu does. Nothing happened. "Maxwell's own heart, unlock!" Nothing... Max didn't give up. He ran up to the egg and tried to catch it. It went in his hand but slipped away. He realised, he'd jumped pretty far up. He fell on the ground. "Ow..." He said in a elegant & feminine voice...

"I'm... in my girl form..." Amu sweat dropped. "Maxwell-kun... it's just when you purify eggs, you tend to over power it... and fall unconscious..." Max smiled. "I'll be fine..." He jumped up at the egg. Going twice as high. He successfully had it in his hands. He landed. "Purify!" Noting happened. "Hey, Maxwell-kun... try doing this.. whisper whisper" Aki said inside of Max. Max started dancing. Not a boy like dance. But, a Japanese dance. Like Nagihiko's The X Egg soon turned into a heart egg. Max smiled. It worked. POOF! He turned back into a girl. "Well, it worked." Miki said shocked slightly. "Ooh! I gotta go!" He quickly gave Amu a hug and ran off. He arrived at the Library. He saw Akari there. "Akari-chan!" Max said. She looked up blushing. She was drawing something. Max sat down next to her. "Is it something for you're next volume?" Max asked. She nodded. Max looked at the page. It wasn't finished but... someone was kissing. "AHH SPOILERS!" Max said falling down on his chair. Akari started giggling. Max got up laughing. They smiled at each other. Then a door slam. "I-Ikuto-kun." Akari said scared. A teenaged boy with midnight blue hair stood there. "It's that Ikuto kid..."

**Max : CLIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFHANGGGGGGGGGGGGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSS!**

**Akari : Max! I need to find out what happens!**

**Max : Hey, at least you partially found out about the 'crying' incident.**

**Akari : Only slightly... Please Review That'd be Awesome ^^**


	13. Yours Sincerely, Emiko

_Trauma is in the air as Maxwell's love life is in blooming springtime. What with a girlfriend, a second love interest, two friends you love to passionately kiss (even though they're like what, 11 years old), and now an exciting new (well maybe not new) challenger has arrived. What lies in Maxwell's shattered past, what is Ikuto doing in the library, what is Akari's relationship with him, how will Max deal with his feelings for TWO adorable young girls, and just where the hell is Kyo? Find out next time on "The Shugo And The Chara" (10 points if you get the reference) aka "Destined Fate"!_

**Mahnah: Why are you talking like that?**

**Cruz: Its fun XD!**

**Mahnah: You sound like Captain Gordon...**

**Cruz: That would make you Thursday XD.**

**Mahnah: Huh, why am I Thrusday?!**

**Cruz: Cause you don't have the chest to be Jennifer.**

**Mahnah: Grrr...MY FLATNESS IS A WORK OF ART!**

**Cruz: Yeah yeah you don't have to yell, we're still in the comments you know.**

**Mahnah: *Face lights up like a Christmas Tree* T-then get out!**

**Cruz: Haha alright alright, good job man and keep up the good work XD.**

**Mahnah: Cheer on my flatness!**

**Akari & Max : Heyyy! This is our show!**

**Max : In all seriousness though, this chapter It's going to be so awesome thanks to HenryRosencruz who wrote that trailer and helped me with the furture of the story a bit! So Minna, Let's Begin! Also, slight spoiler. It's pronounced Em - E - Co not Em - I - Co !**

_Last Time on Destined Fate AKA I can't think of any jokes for the title bit... :_

_Akari started giggling. Max got up laughing. They smiled at each other. Then a door slam. "I-Ikuto-kun." Akari said scared. A teenaged boy with midnight blue hair stood there. "It's that Ikuto kid..."_

The last thing Max remembers is the library floor. He could tell he was on the ground. Blood was oozing out of his mouth. He'd obviously been punched. He turned and saw Akari-chan trying to run away. Ikuto-kun chased after her... Her... Ani-chan? Are you still there?

_Flashbackk!_

"Ani-chan!" A small boy called out across the backyard. As fast as he could he ran to the back door of the house. He jumped up on this teenage girl. She was in a purple flowery kimono and purple hair . She smiled as she embraced the hug. The young boy felt safe with her. Almost, like it was a Destined Fate for them to be together.

"You're a bad influence on him!" A mother yelled across the kitchen. "If he wants to be more feminine like than let him do it." She replied, not loudly. But softly and elegantly. The boy, in his room. Cried into a pillow. He took out the pony-tail in his hair and let it come down. "Maxwell-kun." He heard a familiar elegant voice. She shut the door and sat next to him. "You're allowed to do what you want." She said giving him a hug. Ani was his only hope.

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TURNING MY SON INTO A GIRL!" The mother yelled two weeks later. The elegant teenaged lady looked up at this women. "You call yourself a mother..." She walked out of the room. Her purple kimono on her. A certain boy who had died his hair purple, to look like his hope had walked in. His mother turned away. He sounded elegant and feminine like. "Mother. What is the matter?" She turned around with her fists clenching. The expression of her face spat anger in your eyes. She walked off. Max made a sigh of relief. Ani walked in behind him. "Want to go shopping, Emiko-chan?" She smiled. Maxwell, or rather Emiko nodded and walked off. They got out of their casual clothes and put on girl like wear with a skirt and a jacket.

"Ani-chan! You look wonderful in it!" Emiko said with the happiest face she'd ever had. When walking, Emiko accidently bumped into a pink haired girl. Roughly around the same age. "Sorry!" Emiko said bowing. Amu got up. "It's fine!" She said smiling brightly. "Want to play on the playground?!" Amu asked. Emiko nodded and they ran over to the play yard with her. The mother and father smiled looking at the 2 girls playing. "She's a nice kid." Amu's mother said to Ani. "Yeah..."

"Today's your very first day of primary (Elementary) school!" Ani said dressing Emiko up. "What's the school called" Emiko asked in a soft but elegant voice. "It's called Seiyo academy." They walked together to the school gates. Ani waved goodbye and they departed. Emiko walked in. A red school skirt, a red tie. The young girl got to her class and had a normal day. After school Emiko was picked up by her mother. When she got in the car the air immediately got tense. "Mama-chan, what's wrong?" His mother swore under his breath. "Stop acting like a girl!" Emiko looked confused. "How, I am a girl naturally..." Emiko replied. His mother gritted his teeth.

It was a year later. A lot of stress had been built up on Emiko's mother. Ani and Emiko were having fun though. Emiko was getting picked up by Ani after her mother couldn't stand it. One day however, Emiko hadn't arrived on usual. After 20 minutes of waiting, Emiko had appeared before Ani. Blood splattered across her face and shirt. Her hair untied and messy. "Emiko-chan!" Ani said crouching down to her height. "They...found...out..." Emiko said before falling unconscious. Ani stormed to the principals office holding Emiko in her arm. "What is it ma'am?" He asked un enthusiastically. "Look what other kid's did to her! The principal didn't seem to care less. "We're sorry ma'am. There's nothing we could do.

2 weeks had passed and the bullying didn't stop there. "So your actual name is Maxwell? Hey Max! You should get you're ugly face away from me!" One kid said. Emiko, or rather Maxwell always came home sad. "Hey Max, you're sooooo weird! Hahaha!" What Is so wrong about being a girl... One time Maxwell had come home with blood dribbling out of hi nose. Bruises all over his chest. "THIS IS WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!" A mother yelled at daughter. Ani replied elegantly as she always does. "He needs to adapt... A new school maybe." Her mother swore and said some hurtful, hurtful things to Ani. Ani kept a smile on the whole time. "I'll take Maxwell to America then, we've already got tickets." Ani suggested. Her mother swore at her one time. "NO! You're not coming... I'll take him into my own hands." Ani nodded. "It's been decided then."

Max came home. His heart almost empty from all the bullying. What could happen that's more terrible? Max found empty rooms and a note on the kitchen table. "Dear Emiko-chan, or how I'm supposed to call you. Maxwell. It has been decided, I need to be kept away from you. Although this saddens me. It will help you. You were the best sibling I could ask for. Just promise me that you'll try to open up to others more. Have fun in America. Yours Sincerely Ani-chan.

Max cried for 3 hours. The next day they shipped to America. Max grew up in the ways of a boy... Sports, games, heaps of things. Something always felt missing. Missing... A few years later, when Maxwell was ready. They moved back to Japan.

Max woke up still in the library. There was pool of blood underneath him from his mouth. He heard someone run in. "Maxwell-kun!" Someone picked him up. He couldn't move. The person came to the front of him. "Amu-chan..." Max managed to get out. "I'm calling a hospital!" She dialled three numbers into her phone. Next thing Max remembers is getting put into an Ambulance, then waking up at home. He saw Amu-chan next to him. Along with his mother. "Ani-chan..." Max whispered! "He's coming around!" Amu called out. Max got up. His vision was slightly blurred. "Ani-chan?" He asked again. Amu looked confused. "Amu-chan." Amu corrected him. His vision came back to him. "Amu-chan!" Max said smiling with a beaming face. He thought of something hardly. "Amu-chan, I need a second with my mother." Max asked. "Oh... Ok!" Amu walked out of the room into the lounge room. Her charas came out. "Who is Ani-chan-desu?" Su asked the 4 of them. "It sounds like a girls name.." Miki said thinking. "Ooh! Ooh! Maybe it was Maxwell-kun's ex-girlfriend!" Ran said enthusiastic. The 4 others sweatdropped.

"What is it honey?" Maxwell's mother asked. Max switched back to English. "I need to see Ani-chan again." "No." Her calm and relaxing mood faded away. Maxwell smiled. "I need to see Ani-chan." Max implied again. His mother stood up and looked angry. Really angry. "DO YOU REALLY REALLY WANT THAT SON OF A BITCH TO COME IN AND RUIN YOUR LIFE AGAIN! I WILL NOT LET YOU SEE HER!" She screamed. Amu could hear it. "Girls, come here..." Amu said looking at her scared Charas. She greeted them for a hug. The mother and the sun stared at eachother. Maxwell smiling elegantly, just like Ani. Silence. The room was filled with this usually lonely thing. "Yes." His mother's eyes went in shock. "W-W-What did you just say?" Max stood up from his bed. "Yes, I want to see Ani-chan. I want her to accept me. I want people to see me as who I want to be. I want to be Emiko. I am Emiko." His mother was panting. She was exhausted from yelling. "...Fine..." She whispered. "Just keep her out of my sight." Max smiled and ran downstairs. He was still dressed. He ran to Amu and hugged her. Aki hanged back at the bottom of the stairs. "Good job Maxwell, Good job." Aki flew over and joined in on the hug. "I'll tell you all something..." Max spoke up.

He sounded nervous. He was slightly blushing. "The reason Aki is a girl, I think is because of my sister Ani-chan. I won't get into too much detail. But when we moved I had to part from her. I was bullied as a kid for cross-dressing and I went to America for a fresh start. I think Aki is a girl, because I wanted to fill the emptiness in my heart." Max had tears rolling down his cheeks. "Amu-chan, just so you know this. I love you." Amu blushed at these words. Max got up and hugged her. "Same here... I love you too." She replied. The charas sat on the back of the couch. Max went to the phonebook holding hands with Amu. "Let's call Ani." There was a page that Maxwell was forbidden to look at. He dialled in the numbers. Ring Ring. The other end picked up. A Elegant and Gentle and Soft voice responded. "Hello?" Max started to cry of joy. "Ani-chan!" Max said smiling. Amu smiled at Max's happiness. On the other end of the line a purple haired, kimono wearing girl stood there smiling. "It's been far too long. Emiko."

**Akari : Max... This is deep...**

**Max : I outdid myself this time. A huge thanks to HenryRosencruz with some of the ideas. Please check him out!**

**Akari : I wasn't in this chapter much... but this.. this made up for it! ^^**

**Max : For what seems like a GREAT chapter. Please Review! That'd ne awesome :D ^^ **


	14. A Happy Reuniting, Emiko & Ani

**Max : I'm... I'm still in shock of last chapter...**

**Akari : It was pretty good! But this one has to be twice as good now!**

**Max : FOR ONCE! I have ideas!**

**Akari : Also?**

**Max : Huh?**

**Akari : The chapter number?**

**Max : Uhh 14? Why...?**

**Akari : Truth or Dare?**

**Max : This... again? XD Please read Minna ^^**

_Last Time on Max actually has a childhood AKA Destined Fate : _

_"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TURNING MY SON INTO A GIRL!" _

_He heard a familiar elegant voice. She shut the door and sat next to him. "You're allowed to do what you want." _

_ Ring Ring. The other end picked up. A Elegant and Gentle and Soft voice responded. "Hello?" Max started to cry of joy. "Ani-chan!" Max said smiling. Amu smiled at Max's happiness. On the other end of the line a purple haired, kimono wearing girl stood there smiling. "It's been far too long. Emiko."_

Max and Amu were sitting on the couch. Infront of the tv. listening to the top 40 hottest songs right now. "The music Is soo good here!" Max said over exaggerating. "How is it in America?" Amu asked curiously. Max suddenly looked depressed with blue lines over his head. "They...they ruined it..." Suddenly a vocaloid came on. Max beamed up with excitement. It was "Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life" Max smiled. Back in America, it sucked not knowing the lyrics! Now I do!" Amu smiled with her eyes closed. Suddenly a door opened. There stood a pink haired girl. With scratches, bruises and even... blood. Max ran to Akari. "Akari-chan!" Max said. Amu ran to her with Max. "It...It was... Ikuto...-niisan..." Max looked confused. "I don't get how he is your mother if he's a guy but ok!" Max said awkwardly. Amu just sweat dropped. They plopped her on the couch. Max got a wet flannel and put it on her fore head. Amu searched the upstairs bathroom for bandages. She came down and wrapped her wounds up. Akari was sleeping. Her wounds bad. Max ran upstairs as fast as he could. In his room was a grieving mother. "Mother, one of my friends showed up beat up." His mother tried to switch to her nice and relaxing character. "I-I'll care f-for h-her." She shuddered. Max made a sigh of relief. Max and Amu sat down on the couch worrying about her. But something came across Amu's mind. "W..Why... Why would Ikuto-kun do that?" Amu asked scared. "I think he's the one who gashed my cheek and lip..." Max replied silently. Amu nodded. Soon there was a doorbell. Max's face shot up. He went up to the door. When he opened it, a purple haired, purple & flowery Kimono wearing girl stood there.

"Ani-chan!" Maxwell said running into a hug. Amu's whole face went in awe at the beauty of this girl. Max started to cry of joy. They hugged each other for what seemed forever. Their Destined Fate, had returned. Amu felt happy for Max. The hug made up for it. A few years in another country, then almost a year back in Japan intimidated Max to see her. They parted their hug. Maxwell looked into her golden-hazel eyes. Aki, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia were flying next to Max. Ani slightly turned her head to her left. "You're dream had been created while I was gone?" She said happily with that soft but gentle voice. Max looked at her in shock. "S-Shugo Charas, you can see them?" Amu asked shocked. Ani put a hand to her mouth and giggled softly. In the background, Maxwell's mother was attending Akari. Her face started to look angry. Akari stirred. Max turned around. "Akari-chan!" Max called out. Akari turned over still asleep. Ani looked concerned. "Now that you have a Shugo Chara, it's easier for Emiko." She smiled closing her eyes. Max's face beamed with happiness. Max's mother went upstairs. Ani laughed slightly. "Are you ready?" Her elegant voice said. Max nodded. "You can join in if you want." Ani said looking at Amu. Amu pointed at herself. "M-Me?" Ani giggled softly. Max and Amu went side by side. "My own heart, unlock!" Amu said. Max started to click his fingers and said. "My own heart-" Ani stopped him. "If you want to do this, you'll have to say something different." Max nodded in realization. Amu was too busy transforming to hear.

"Empty Heart Filler, Unlock!" Max was in the sparkly void. Similar to the one Amu and Dia are usually in. Aki was in front of him. "You've finally found it!" Aki said happy. "Found what?" Max asked. Aki just giggled and went into her egg. She floated Into Maxwell. The Character Transformation began. Purple hair! Check! School Uniform! Check! Skirt! Check! An elegant, lady like & soft voice! Check! The Heroine of Love and Justice, The outgoing and Lovely Maiden, Emiko! The character transformation had finished. Just like with Ani, Amu was shocked of how beautiful Emiko was. "How is it different from before?" Amu asked curiously. She was in her Amulet Heart form. "Before, it wasn't full power. It was nowhere near this.." Ani replied happy. Emiko looked at her body. Her clothes. Her hair. Her everything. Amu and Ani went back to back. "The Heorine Duo!" They both shouted and started laughing. "Thank you, Ani-chan." Emiko said in an elegant voice. Suddenly a voice from behind spoke up. "M-Maxwell-kun...don't buy into...Ikuto's...promises...of...of..." Akari was limping over the group. Something hit Emiko. She face Akari. She pointed at Akari and used full concentration. "Maiden's Purity!" She shouted a beam of purple light shot at Akari. Her scars and cuts, slowly fading away. Akari got up. "Nyaaaa! That was a good sleep." She soon came to the realisation that people were looking at her. She blushed from embarrassment.

Amu and Akari said their goodbyes and walked home. Emiko and Ani watched. "I should've done this a long time ago." She said smiling. Emiko looked up at her. "Oh, the character transformation." They both smiled at each other. They turned back inside. They heard footsteps. "Maxwell-kun!" A voice screamed. Emiko turned around. Akari had grabbed onto her arm and cried into her shoulder. A teenage boy jumped down from nowhere in front of the house. "Ikuto..." Emiko said staring at him. "Akari-chan, hand her over." He demanded. Emiko put her hands in front of Akari. "You can't have her." Ani smiled at her bravery. "What can a girl like you do?" He replied meanly. Emiko just smiled. She launched herself at Ikuto. Midway through the jump Emiko transformed back into Maxwell. Max formed a fist in his hand and punched Ikuto in the face. Ikuto held his cheek in pain. Akari ran infront of Max. "Release the grip of easter! They're only using you!" Akari yelled.

**Max : Finally a happy chapter! Reunited!**

**Akari : O-O YOU... YOU PUNCHED IKUTO!**

**Max : Emiko did it! :D**

**Akari : No it cleary states you did it! **

**Max : Emiko is Maxwell ^^**

**Akari : Please...Please review that'd be awesome ^^ **

**Emiko : Hey guys! ^^**


	15. Christmas First Kiss

Akari & Max : Christmas Edition!

Max : That's right! It's X-Mas tomorrow!

Akari : So what better way to celebrate than a Christmas Special of Destined Fate!

Max : Plenty of Romance and Character Transformation if you hate Christmas though!

Akari : Anyway! Minna, Time to Read!

Last Time on Amu or Akari... Hmmmmm aka Destined Fate :

"What can a girl like you do?" He replied meanly. Emiko just smiled. She launched herself at Ikuto. Midway through the jump Emiko transformed back into Maxwell. Max formed a fist in his hand and punched Ikuto in the face. Ikuto held his cheek in pain. Akari ran infront of Max. "Release the grip of easter! They're only using you!" Akari yelled.

"Ahhhh! Christmas Day!" Maxwell said waking up. He quickly got out of bed and laid his arms on the window side. "Good Morning, Maxwell-kun!" Aki said flying next to him. "So, what presents do you think we're getting?" Max asked smiling. Aki put a finger to her chin. "Maybe some Anime, games.." She replied. The two sighed in relaxation. DING DONG DIIIING DOONG! "Huh? Oh! The door." Maxwell ran down the stairs tripping at least 4 times. He opened the door. "Akari-chan?" Max said looking into her eyes. She looked down and put a leg behind another one. "I-It's... just.. Merry Christmas...I..I..L..Lo.." She ran away blushing. Max took a step out seeing her run down the streets. "What was she going to say?" Max realised he was staring at the street for a really long time. "Oh, right." Max snapped out of his day dream. He sat on the familiar couch and wondered. Wondered about things. Ani, Emiko, Amu, Akari... So much has happened these last few weeks. DING DOONG DIIIING DOONG! "A-Again?" Max got up and answered the door. "Amu-chan!" Max called out. She looked up at him with a different look. "Amu-chan are you feeli-" She put a finger to his lips and quiet him. "I love you. I love you soo much. I just want to hug you every day. And if we met face to face. Like now. It'd be great if our lips would meet." She said uncontrollably. "WHAT!?" Max took a step back. "Amu-chan! This isn't like you!" She took a step inside slowly chasing after Max. "Ehh." Max said walking backwards at a slow pace. Before Max knew it, he was backed up against a wall. Amu came closer. She leaned her head forward. Max did the unthinkable. He slapped her. She fell a few steps back. She put a hand to her cheek and looked at Max. "W-What happened... OH! I didn't mean... what... I... said!" Max looked really confused. Amu ran out. First Akari.. Then this?

Max sat on his bed thinking about things. "One, what was that Akari was doing. Two, what was Amu doing. That's not herself... And three, when will Mom and Ani wake up?! Max layed down sighing. BZZZT! Max looked at his phone. "Hey Maxwell, Hope you have a Merry Christmas! Also... I need to talk to you privately... can I call ? -Nagi" Max read aloud. He dialled Nagihiko's number. "Merry Christmas! Hey Nagi!" Max said starting the conversation. "Hey uhh, Rima sent me a long text about everything she loves about me." Max's eyes went in shock. "S-Same here, but with Akari & Amu!" They both gasped. "U-Uh, I just... Bye!" Max hung up the phone. He had this... irresistible urge to tell Akari & Amu how much he loves them. The urge, the urge overswept him.

Max's POV!

After a sudden urge... I find myself in front of a house I've never seen before. In front of me is Amu. "Argh... my head..." I put a hand to my head. There was a menacing pain. "Are you sure you know what you just said?" She asked. I tried to think. I remember ringing the doorbell... and... then... "Amu-chan, we must be together forever. Everyday our lips... they must meet." I screamed. I put my hands on my arms. "I-I Didn't say that!" She looked down. "Somethings going on..." She faded out as everything went black. I wake up in my bed. It's soooo warm... It's sooo nice! I go to hug a pillow! Eh... since when did my pillow have hair... And since when has it been...really warm... Ehh, nevermind ... I fall asleep. I wake up again. Huh... my pillows are in the right place... and I'm pretty sure Sleep pillow moving isn't a thing... I look at the clock. I only slept for an hour. Yes! It's still Christmas! "Aki?" I call out. She flies in front of me.. looking a bit shocked. "Something weird's going on... Something really weird!" She calls out. I hop up. "L-Like what?" She looks angry! "Don't you remember!?" I shake my head. I go downstairs to see... the guardians?! "Oh.. Good Morning?" They looked disgusted at me. "Ok, apparently something weird is going on! I can't remember anything! Ok! So If I did something weird than please tell me!" Realisation just hit my face. "Oh my god... I slept with someone..."

The 5 Guardians fill me in. "Aha... so... we're all... like... infected?" I ask. Nagi looks sad. "And you're the one who's infected the most..." I look down. "Is that why... oh... what did I do?" Amu was silently blushing. "Well first, you went to Amu's house and confessed. Then we think you went to Akari's house and... well..." I look up. "What? What did I do?" Nagi started looking down. "Apparently, according to Akari. You did something you two usually do..." I instantly think of me running my fingers through her hair. I put fingers on my temples. "Think Think Think..." I say out loud. I remember... ringing her door bell. Her blushing. Me coming in. Her leaving me downstairs... she comes back and sits on my... my lap... and I pat her head... "Ok, then what?" I say blushing like mad. I'm practically a tomato. "You apparently took Akari home. Holding hands through the whole thing. Then, you two... did something in your room. What did you do?" I realise they are all staring at me... "Uhh, nothing!" I make a nervous laugh. "When we arrived she came down blushing." I blush like mad. "So, anyone else's stories? Tadase! What about you?" I said pushing the attention off me. Rima chuckled. "He wanted to have it with Amu!" Rima said laughing hysterically. I laughed a tiny bit. In my pocket was a buzzing noise! I took out my phone. "Hey, apparently you'll be awake awake now, just. The time we had earlier.. was fun.. -Akari" I blush a bit. "Good Morning, Everyone!" An elegant voice says.

"Ani-chan!" I call out giving her a hug! Everyone else is still concentrating on the situation. "Oh, uhh something... unusual is happening!" I explain to her. She nods. I start telling her everything off the top of my head quietly so the others can't hear. "Oh, so you slept with Akari-chan?" Max blushed. "U-Uhh, I-I D-Didn't know! M-Mean too.." Ani quickly giggled. I smiled. "It's so awesome having you back!" I continue smiling. Ani smiled shutting her eyes. "Maxwell-kun, over here." Nagi says. I run over. "Don't worry, you shouldn't be able to infect anyone else!" I sigh in relief. "Whoof! I was staring to get scared. "But, to be certain you'll have to kiss someone." A different voice says to my left. I turn. "That Ikuto Kid!" I call out. He puts on a smirk. "Did you hear me? You'll have to kiss someone." He said quietly but loud. "Ehhhh... well..." I turn to Ani. She nods. "Are you sure?" He nods. I run. I open the door and make a sprint for it. After 10 minutes of running full speed, I'm exhausted! But I made it... I knock on the door. When it opens, I see a blushing Akari. "Hey.. apparently... I need to kiss you..." I stutter. She blushes like mad. I have to do this... But I want to... Do I? My face goes closer to hers as I embrace my first kiss. Oh boy... this is ...satisfying... We keep kissing for at least 5 minutes, then we part. "Apparently, I had to... kiss you... to break a disease..." I blush and smile at her. She pulls my hand and we go into her house.

Well, I think this disease is over... "Cough Cough, Oh pardon me. I needed to cough!"

**Akari : *dies of blush***

**Max : And she's dead. 1800 - 897 - 776 Oh hello, body disposal unit?**

**Kyo : Max?! Is that you?!**

**Max : HEY! YOU GOT A JOB OUT OF THIS?! **

**Kyo : After disposing you in the lake in Cat vs Rat I thought I'd start a business...**

**Akari : Please... Review... That'd be awesome ^^**


	16. Back To The Chara!

**Max : Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Akari : Yeah Yeah, what he said...**

**Max : Just for people who think the story is getting WAYY too dirty, it's going back to its original roots!**

**Akari : Aww, but I liked it being dirty...**

**Max : *eye roll* Anyway Minna, time to start! But first a trailer from Cruz!**

_**As our hero's enjoy their days of carefree happiness and youth, they remain blissfully unaware of the darkening horizon, painted by the cruel hands of fate. As Maxwell awakens to his growing powers how will he face a future filled with uncertainty, emptiness, and loss. Will he be able to protect the hopes and dreams of his loved ones from the incoming darkness, will he even be able to protect himself, only time will tell. Bloom, "Destined Fate, Act Two: Heart Throbbing Springtime"!  
Quelei: The plot thickens!  
Luna: Its going to be even more exciting from here on in!  
Cruz: Who knows what will happen!  
Mahnah: Don't miss it!**_

_Last Time on BEEP BEEP LOVE CITY aka Destined Fate :_

_We keep kissing for at least 5 minutes, then we part. "Apparently, I had to... kiss you... to break a disease..." I blush and smile at her. She pulls my hand and we go into her house._

_"Emiko-chan!" An elegant voice calls out over the river. Emiko turns around smiling. They both smile at eachother. Sister & Sistser. Emiko walks across the bridge to Ani. She reaches her hand out to touch her. Ani turns into another girl! Amu? Then Akari? Then Nagi! Rima! Yaya! Tadase! Then, Maxwell._

Scream. The door to Maxwell's room opens immediately. Max is putting hands over his head. Ani quickly sits down next to him. "Shh, Maxwell-kun." She closely hugs him by her side. Ani sighs. "You're still worried about what happened with Akari-chan?" Max looked up at her scared. He slowly nodded. Ani smiled. "Emiko can solve your problems, but usually your powers only work once." Max slightly understood. He nodded. "I-I guess I'll sleep as Emiko tonight..." Ani smiled and got up. "Empty Heart Filler, Unlock." Max slowly transformed into the maiden of purity, Emiko. Emiko felt so relaxed and shut her eyes. A few minutes later, she started to glow. Ani walked in witnessing it. Emiko slept softly and when she woke up, she was once again Maxwell. "Good Morning, Maxwell-kun" Aki said flying over to him. Ani is soo good with advice! Don't you think Aki?" Max asked getting out of bed. Aki flew infront of him. "Huh? Anyway, merry Christmas Maxwell-kun." Max looked confused. He took out his phone. 25th December. Max's eyes went in shock. "Aki, I travelled back in time."

Aki flew over to him. "R-Really? Prove it." Max looked at the time "In roughly a minute or so, the door bell will ring." DING DONG DIING DONG. Maxwell ran downstairs, tripping at least 4 times. He opened the door. "Akari-chan." They looked into each other's eyes. She looked down blushing. She put one leg behind the other. "I-It's... just.. Merry Christmas...I..I..L..Lo.." She ran off. Max took a step outside looking at where she ran off too. "Eh hem." Aki says. Max starts blushing and walks back in. "You're not lying..." Max looked up at his chara. "So I don't break any time space continuum, I'm gonna try and act out the day as it was before... Except for one thing..." Aki nodded. Max ran upstairs and headed into Ani's room. "Ani-chan." Max said waking her up. She woke up and sat on the side of her bed. "Emiko made me travel back in time..." Max said nervously. She nodded. "Ok, so what do you think you need to change?" She asked. Max nodded. He explained his plan and then said one thing. DING DONG DIIING DOONG! "That will be Amu-chan..." Max ran to the door. "Amu-chan!" Max called out. She looked up at him with a different look. "Amu-chan are you feeli-" She put a finger to his lips and quiet him. "I love you. I love you soo much. I just want to hug you every day. And if we met face to face. Like now. It'd be great if our lips would meet." She said uncontrollably. "WHAT!?" Max took a step back. "Amu-chan! This isn't like you!" She took a step inside slowly chasing after Max. "Ehh." Max said walking backwards at a slow pace. Before Max knew it, he was backed up against a wall. Amu came closer. She leaned her head forward. Max did the unthinkable. He slapped her. She fell a few steps back. She put a hand to her cheek and looked at Max. "W-What happened... OH! I didn't mean... what... I... said!" Max looked down. "I know..." Amu ran out. Max sighed. "D-Did you do that before too?" Aki asked. Max didn't reply... "Yes..." Aki just nodded and smiled.

Max went up to his room. Ok, so soon I should get a message from Nagi. BZZT BZZT! "Hey Maxwell, Hope you have a Merry Christmas! Also... I need to talk to you privately... can I call ? -Nagi" Max nodded. Beep Boop Boop Beep Boopity Beep Boop Beep Beep. "Merry Christmas! Hey Nagi!" Max began the conversation. . "Hey uhh, Rima sent me a long text about everything she loves about me." Max nodded. "Same Here... just with Akari or Amu. Ok, please don't tell anyone this..." Nagi sensed his serious tone. "I travelled back in time... something... happened today and a week later Emiko's powers for some reason made me go back here.." Nagi just nodded. "I want the day to go the same as the way it was so fate isn't changed. So don't tell anyone else. Don't think about this, it could drastically change the future maybe..." Nagi smiled. "You got it! Just do what happened before!" Max smiled. " "S-Same here, but with Akari & Amu!" They both gasped. "U-Uh, I just... Bye!" Max hung up the phone. He had this... irresistible urge to tell Akari & Amu how much he loves them. The urge, the urge overswept him.

_Max's POV!_

After a sudden urge... I find myself in front of a house I've never seen before. In front of me is Amu. "Argh... my head..." I put a hand to my head. There was a menacing pain. "Are you sure you know what you just said?" She asked. I tried to think. I remember ringing the doorbell... and... then... "Amu-chan, we must be together forever. Everyday our lips... they must meet." I screamed. I put my hands on my arms. "I-I Didn't say that!" She looked down. "Somethings going on..." She faded out as everything went black. I wake up in my bed. It's soooo warm... It's sooo nice! I go to hug a pillow! Eh... since when did my pillow have hair... And since when has it been...really warm... Ehh, nevermind, Wait! This is where I need to change the thingy! I open my eyes to see what I'm hugging... A-A cat? A small grey and white cat. It's soo cute. It gives me a small meow. I hear the door open so I quickly shut my eyes. I hear Akari-chan's voice. "A..A Cat? Hello Mr. Cat!" She came close to the cat and started patting it. Her head turned to me. I tried to remain silent. "He...looks so cute while sleeping..." I heard her taking out her phone and taking a few pictures. She then sat on the bed next to me. She ruffled her fingers through my hair. Uhh what? She quickly runs out blushing. Or so I think. I hop up. "L-Like what?" She looks angry! "Don't you remember!?" I shake my head. I wink at her. She winks back. I high five her. "You're the best!" I go downstairs to see... the guardians?! "Oh.. Good Morning?" They looked disgusted at me. "Ok, apparently something weird is going on! I can't remember anything! Ok! So If I did something weird than please tell me!" Realisation just hit my face. "Oh my god... I slept with someone..." Actually, I slept with a cat... lol!

The Same thing happened. They talk about how I am infected, how I went to Amu & Akari's house. Then I get push the attention on Tadase, a message from Akari. And then... Nagi comes over to me. "Did you do it?" I nod. He winks at me and walks off. Then Ani comes down the stairs. "Good Morning, Everyone." Ani-chan!" I call out giving her a hug! Everyone else is still concentrating on the situation. "Oh, uhh something... unusual is happening!" I explain to her. She nods. I start whispering her stuff. "Ok, so I found out... I didn't sleep with Akari-chan... but a cat..." She sweatdropped. "That was your birthday present..." I smiled. "Don't worry about it, now soon a guy called Ikuto will come in and then after that I have to kiss someone.. but I have a plan..." She smiles. Aki sits on my shoulder. "Maxwell-kun, over here." Nagi says. I run over. "Don't worry, you shouldn't be able to infect anyone else!" I sigh in relief. "Whoof! I was staring to get scared. "But, to be certain you'll have to kiss someone." I give Ikuto a smirk. "Not necessarily." Amu looks up at Ikuto and me. "How...?" **(Quick Authors Note here, when Maxwell / Emiko says Empty Heart Filler, Unlock it's usually a lot more powerful, but tires him out. When he says My Own Heart, Unlock it's a less powerful version and is safer to use.) **"My Own Heart, Unlock!" Max click his fingers and soon is Emiko. "Chitty Chitty Love Bang!"I say shooting everyone with love hearts. All of a sudden everyone feels re-energized. "I-I think It worked." Ikuto admits. I give him an elegant smile. Then I aim at myself. "Cured!" I say. I just smile. "That's all cleared up!" After that Ikuto leaves. "Amu-chan!" I say. She walks over. "Let's make a Christmas dinner full of love for everyone!" She smiles. "Su, Character Change." Su flies infront of her with an anger mark above her. "THERE ARE NOO SHORTCUTS!" Amu sweat drops. I smile.

Around an hour later we open Christmas Presents. Ani got me a new Kimono. I hug her putting it on. Amu gets me season 1 of One Piece. "Oh... I get it!" We start giggling. Mom get me a few Manga. Nagi & Rima both got me a drawing book. Yaya got me some rubber duckies. I think she wanted them... Tadase... well he got me a card saying "I'm Sorry." I smile. "Why are you sorry? We're buddies!" He smiles. I give everyone my gifts. A comedy book for Rima, Duckies for Yaya, Crown for Tadase, Headphones for Nagi, A skirt for Ani and a frame of the guardians for Amu. "Merry Chistmas Everyone!" We all eat gleefully!

**Akari : TIME TRAVEL!**

**Max : MEOW!**

**Akari : WHY ARE WE BEING SO RANDOM?!**

**Max : I HEARD NOTHING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Meetings

**Akari : WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU YESTERDAY?!**

**Max : I was sick...**

**Akari : THAT IS NO EXCUSE! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A SMALL COLD YOU CANNOT JUST SKIP A CHAPTER!**

**Max : Small Cold? I puked and felt disgusting for the rest of the day. Even now I have a headache.**

**Akari : No excuse!**

**Max : But, Uhh nevermind. Minna, It's time to start!**

_Last Time on Destined Fate :_

_ I give everyone my gifts. A comedy book for Rima, Duckies for Yaya, Crown for Tadase, Headphones for Nagi, A skirt for Ani and a frame of the guardians for Amu. "Merry Chistmas Everyone!" We all eat gleefully!_

Max crouched down to the ground and made a snowball in his hands. He quickly chucked it at another guardian. He jumped to his right dodging enemy fire. He gets hit in the back of the head by Tadase. He quickly jumps to the ground and makes another snowball throwing it across the ice covered oval. After 20 minutes of snowball fighting they all got together and laughed.

Max walked into his house cold. "So... cold... outside..." He shivered with goose bumps all over his arms. His Mom was watching TV. "Oh, you're home. How was your grand snowball fight?" She said laughing. Max started laughing. "I think I lost..." They both gave small laughs. Max walked up to his room and started watching Dangan Ronpa for the 100th time. BZZT BZZT! Max took out his phone. "Hey, we need to have a meeting... it concerns you... met at Royal Garden. -Tadase" Max jumped off his bed and sprinted out of the house. He quickly arrived at the snow covered school and went into the royal garden. Tadase and Yaya were there. "Am I too early?" Tadase shook his head. He sat down on a chair. "Soooooo..." Max tried to start a conversation. BZZT BZZT! "Oh Sorry, one second!" Max took out his phone. "DON'T LISTEN TO WHAT THEY TELL YOU! DON'T LISTEN TO THEM... THE GUARDIANS TELL LIES! - Akari." Max's eyes widened in shock. "T-Tadase-kun, read this..." He looked at it and nodded. "Well, we will be speculating about info we have found." Max just nodded. Soon Nagi & Rima arrived, blushing. Then Amu. "Sorry I'm Late." Max smiled. "So, what is happening?" Max asked starting the conversation. Nagi spoke up. "Akari, is working for Easter."

Max just sat there, staring into the table. He sighed. "I think I can confirm it." Max said after a short silence. The others looked in shock. "I..I had my suspicions. First, there was the time in the library. I was there with her and Ikuto came in looking for her." Amu realised what time that was. "Then... when Ikuto came to my house and asked for Akari..." Max just looked down. "Don't worry, we'll help you out on this one." Nagi said resposnsibly. Max smiled. Soon the meeting was dismissed and the group all went home. When Max arrived home he saw something terrible. His mother on the ground unconcious. And Akari holding a gun up at Ani.

_To Be Continued..._

**Haven't said to be continued in such a long time! :P So uhh, I know this was short... but I have a headache... and well... these headphones are heavy! D: But anyway! See Ya!**


	18. Despair

**Max : Happy New Years! ^^**

**Akari : But I need chapter 18! 18?! WOOOW! We've come sooo far!**

**Max : *sigh* I know. ...**

**Akari : Huh...? Why are you sighing.**

**Max : *sigh* Time To Read, Minna!**

_Last Time on Destined Fate :_

_When Max arrived home he saw something terrible. His mother on the ground unconcious. And Akari holding a gun up at Ani._

BANG. The trigger was pulled milliseconds before the sound. The bang pierced the air. Lasting for a long time. "A-A-A-Ani." Maxwell muttered slowly in fear. He walked to her slowly. His head shaking in denial. His eyes releasing water. "No. Ani..." Akari had turned to see him. Max didn't turn his attention away. "I-I-I..." Akari slowly muttered. "Maxwell-kun..." Ani slowly said. "Emiko-chan... will.. guide... you..." Max shook his head crying. "Noooooooo, Ani..." He went from a soft whimper to a yell. "ANI! DON'T DIE ON ME! ANI! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!" He hugged her upset madly. He went over to his mother. Pulse is there. Air is coming out. He then turned to Akari. She dropped the gun and took a step back. "Akari-chan..." Max punched her in the face. Her nose bled and she squelched in pain. Panting came from the front door. "Maxwell-kun?" Amu said running up to him. He started crying and went back to Ani. "Ani... Ani-chan... Please don't die." Amu's eyes widened in shock. "Akari-chan... how could you... did you even know that she was his last wall? Didyou know, she's the only one who could help him out of the rough time he is. Did you even know?!" Amu spat at her. Another panting at the door. A brown haired middle schooler stood there. "Kukai?" Amu said. Max just stood there looking into Ani. He started sobbing. "Guard the door, I'll call the police." Amu took out her phone. "Ani! Just Wake Up!" Max screamed the lifeless coldless body. "ANI! JUST OPEN YOU'RE EYES! ANI!" Max screamed her eyes. 5 Minutes later the police came in. "NOOO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! YOU CAN'T! SHE'S STILL ALIVE! I CAN TELL! ANI!" The police quickly took Max off.

"Maxwell-kun, Maxwell-kun!" Max woke up to the sound of Amu. She hugged him in tears. "It's gonna be alright. It's gonna be alright..." Amu muttered. The 4 charas sat at the end of the bed sadly. "Monster..." Max muttered. He got up. "Can... I... We... She'll survive! I know!" Amu looked into his eyes. "Maxwell-kun, I now you don't want to lose her..." Max cut her off. "NO! She didn't... She didn't..." Amu put arms on his shoulders. "Calm down. Take a deep breath, then tell me. Max did so. Still crying. "She wasn't shot in the heart." Amu's eyes widened. "She... She might survive!" Max hugged her. He went downstairs to see police asking his mother questions. "Mom? Mom!" Max hugged her. "Honey, everything is going to be alright." Max's eyes couldn't hold the tears. "Excuse me, we'd like to ask some questions." The police asked him and Max explained. Later, Max went to sleep. Amu stayed with him a an emotional support. Akari had been taken care of...

The Next Day...

BANG. Max jumped up at this noise. He ran downstairs to see what the noise was. Akari was shooting all of his friends. Bang, Dead. Bang, Dead. Bang, Dead. Max screamed in fear. "You're next, Maxwell-kun." Max tried to run away. "Maxwell-kun!" Amu shook him awake. He started to cry. "I... I miss... I miss Ani-chan..." Amu looked at him. "I'm here." Max looked up at her. "I'm here for you." Max smiled. Then cried onto her shoulder. He got ready for school and the two walked together. Max sat in class silent today. "Hey... Did you hear about Maxwell-kun?" "Yeah Yeah! Didn't they shoot his sister?" "Huh? I heard it was his brother." "Isn't he an only child?" "I dunno... maybe it was his parent." Max just got up and went to the next class. Next class. Next class. Next class. Silence. That's what his day consisted of. "Maxwell-kun. Maxwell-kun?!" Nikaidou said trying to grab his attention. Usually the class would laugh at him. But today they all just stared. "Hinamori-san, can you answer for him?" Max got up. With all eyes on him he left the room. "I'll go get him." Amu ran off. She was too late though. Max was sitting on a bench. Aki... Aki was yelling at him. Amu ran up but as soon as she got to him... Aki's egg was closing in. "No! Maxwell-kun!" Max looked up at Aki. "No! Aki! NOOOO! Not you too!" Pop. The egg fell on the ground. Max gasped in shock. "No... Nooo... Give me a break!" He screamed. He started crying... He stood there crying for a while. The ell rang and kids came out and stared. "I...I didn't know he would cry..." "Maxwell-kun isn't the sad type." "Who stole my lunch?" The teacher had to step in. "Hinamori-san, Maxwell-kun. Follow me." They walked with the teacher to the teacher's lounge. He called Max's parent.

Alone. That is what Max felt. Lonely. He stared into the window. Who was he supposed to be now? Ani, Aki and now... Emiko are gone. The Heroine of Love, The Maiden of Purity, The Anime Fanboy, The Hardcore Gamer... who is he supposed to be? What is he supposed to do now? What does he want to do? Without them... he'll never be able to fix the emptiness of his heart. It'll only grow bigger from here. What now? Despair. Despair had consumed him. He was hope free. No one could help him now. But the person who started this. Akari. More importantly... Easter. Max was... Max thought he lost himself.

_Or was he?_

_Coming Soon :_

_Destined Fate, Act Two: Heart Throbbing Springtime ( Name Not Final ) _

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH EVERYONE! ^^ For Sticking with this story till the end. *hugs* Huge thank to you guys, Akari and Cruz! I started this out as a remake of a story called Shugo Chara : Adventures! It was a 'beta' for this! I think this story turned out amazing! Thank you and catch ya later!**


	19. DFA2 Update

**Hi! so, I'm going to delete the last chapter and continue this story as a proper sequel in the SC! Archive. **

**The stuff that happened in the chapter I'm deleting (19) never happened! Ok? Got it! :P**


End file.
